<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macy's Mom's Milk by Highlumin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356674">Macy's Mom's Milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin'>Highlumin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt-Niece Relationship, Cousin Incest, F/F, Incest, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Macy, her mother Maddie, and later their cousin Michaela, discover the joys of lactation and the ecstasy of lesbian incest!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Macy's Mom's Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Macy’s Mom’s Milk </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*This work was heavily inspired by the story “Megan’s Mother’s Milk” by TechnoCarwash. I definitely recommend you check that out, as this is basically a heavily extended rewrite, and I mainly wrote this as an excuse to write a sequel.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>3:00 P.M. Friday, the door to the lecture hall swung open as a crowd of young students filtered out of their final class for the week. Among the last of the crowd was the young woman, Macy, who didn’t typically mind being among the last and most unnoticed in the crowd, as it allowed her ample time and opportunity to enjoy certain views.</p><p>The girl’s lip lightly quivered under her teeth as her eyes slowly scanned across the mainly feminine group, just appreciating the way their hips swayed unknowingly as they leisurely walked, loving the tight, round swell of their butts as they fought to pop their way out of the confining skinny jeans and yoga tights, and just generally basking in her pretty young peers.</p><p>Macy had always been a bit too shy of a girl to try dating, and it was only very recently that she suddenly found herself utterly enticed and attracted to other girls. It had at first come as something of a surprise, but whatever confusion she might’ve felt was quickly forgotten as she was suddenly overcome by surging waves of lust at this newfound discovery.</p><p>To make matters especially painful today, for the past week she’d had so many projects to complete she’d had no time to take care of herself, and so for the entire day she’d felt like a cracked dam ready to burst. Even just walking and soaking in all the sexy young women around her, Macy could feel her panties becoming sodden with gooey love, and idly wondered if she’d dripped enough to show it off yet. Tonight she was definitely going to release this tension with a vengeance and probably bring herself off many, many times.</p><p>But while Macy was making her way determinedly across the courtyard toward her car, she heard a sweet voice suddenly pipe up near her.</p><p>“Oh Macy, are your finally off for the day?”</p><p>Macy stopped in her tracks, more than a little annoyed at any distraction from her planned self-indulgence, but she forced a cracked smile on her face as she turned to greet her greeter. However she nearly choked on that smile as her eyes opened wide when faced with this sight.</p><p>Kimberly was seated on a park bench along the courtyard path, and she beamed up at Macy with her greeting. Kimberly was a TA for one of Macy’s classes, a few years older than the girl but still quite young and incredibly ravishing. But it wasn’t just Kimberly’s beauty that halted Macy, it was what she was doing.</p><p>Kimberly was a young and very recent first-time mother, and at the moment she had her three-month old held tight to her chest, feeding. The woman’s light blouse was pulled tantalizingly off of her shoulder, and though she didn’t really expose anything Macy still felt her throat dry up like an old well at the sight.</p><p>Since Macy had discovered these recent “feelings” of hers, she’d embraced all manner of fantasies with extreme enthusiasm. She loved pretty girls, and she loved even more to see pretty girls making love to other pretty girls. But there was one kink in particular she felt herself diving deep into whenever she needed to feel the most intense satisfaction. She was enthralled by lactation, utterly mesmerized by the thought of girls breastfeeding one another.</p><p>Of course she’d watched plenty of videos online, but suddenly faced with a real life view (even if there was no sexual nature to it), Macy felt herself hit with such a wave of desire it was like a cartoon anvil had just been dropped on her head.</p><p>“Uh, Macy, you ok? Is your brain really that fried from the day?” Kimberly finally spoke with a quizzical look after Macy had just been drooling silently like an idiot for slightly too long.</p><p>“Oh, Kim… No yeah, just a long week… ‘lotta papers…” Macy mumbled in a lame attempt to cover herself.</p><p>“Well, don’t overdo it. I’d hate to see a great student like you burn out in just a year, so be sure to get some rest and have some fun this weekend.” Kimberly just said with a smile, deciding to brush off her student’s oddity.</p><p>“W-Will do. You have a good weekend too.” Macy barely managed to choke out her friendly goodbye before turning on her heel and stumbling back towards the parking lot.</p><p>The girl’s face burned bright crimson, and an incessantly nagging feeling burned in her mind that she’d been utterly transparent to Kimberly. God, she probably even had an obvious wet stain on her crotch that Kimberly had to have noticed! And yet, even as these panicked thoughts raced through Macy’s mind, she could only feel her toes curl tighter and her pussy rage with an even greater need for her to stick something inside!</p><p>Stepping into her car, Macy knew it was going to be a rough, bumpy ride back home. And already she knew she’d probably have to be back in the seat tomorrow with a bottle of heavy-duty stain-remover.</p><p>*</p><p>The long school year was finally winding down, and summer was right around the corner. For most young college students this was usually a time of excitement as they anticipated all of the wild adventures and debaucheries they’d get to experience over break. But for Macy, the sheer enthusiasm wasn’t quite there.</p><p>            Macy was just about to complete her first semester at college where she was pursuing her degree in English. Luckily for her she had always lived in a university town, which allowed her to continue to live at home and negate some of the stress a brand new college freshman might otherwise have to take on.</p><p>            But while her classmates were planning their summer reveries, Macy was just trying to think of how she’d kill an entire summer. She had always been a bit of a quiet girl, but she wasn’t without friends, they just few and very close. Unfortunately for her, it looked like the entirety of her friend pool had already made plans to travel alongside family for the summer, meaning she was more or less stuck in this town.</p><p>Macy groaned as she stepped out of her car back into the sun, the late spring air already beginning to drip with the heat and humidity of the approaching summer. That certainly didn’t help the swampy strand of girl goo she was almost certain was still connecting her to the seat as she stood up.</p><p>Standing in the driveway the cozy, two-story suburban house she’d spent her entire life in looked down on her like an old relative. Her friends all had big projects they’d be working on over the weekend, but she was a bit more diligent in her weekly work distribution. That meant that Macy’s weekend plans now consisted of holing herself up inside that house and masturbating herself into exhausted satisfaction.</p><p>“I’m home.” Macy announced with as normal a voice as she could muster once she entered through the front door.</p><p>“Hi sweetie, I’m in the kitchen!” Came the cheery voice of her mother.</p><p>Knowing it’d be best to at least make a polite appearance before locking herself away in her bedroom, Macy shakily made her way into the kitchen to greet her mother. Maddie smiled a warm, motherly smile as her daughter finally showed herself, seemingly not noticing the way the girl was practically vibrating with need at the moment.</p><p>“Hey honey, you have a good day at school?” Maddie asked in a very ‘mom’ manner as her daughter smiled at her before making her way to the fridge.</p><p>“I mean, same old same old. Just happy to be on the weekend now.” Macy spoke as plainly as possible as she went to get herself a can of pop.</p><p>Maddie was somewhat young for a mother, and definitely still a hell of a looker. Once Macy had ‘discovered’ her personal obsessions, even she couldn’t help but begin to take a bit more of an interest in how her mother appeared as a female. Although these were mainly idle thoughts for the most part.</p><p>In truth, Macy had always been extremely close to her mother, as much of a “Mommy’s girl” as a daughter could be especially given how timid she was with others. Maddie had raised her little girl alone after her husband had passed away in an accident less than a year after Macy’s birth, and although it had been difficult the two now had a wonderful relationship.</p><p>            That was why Macy was fighting so hard to not make eye contact with her mom right now. It would be one thing if her mother caught whiff of just how horny she was, but especially in her current state Macy did not want to tempt certain thoughts into her head.</p><p>            Still, she couldn’t obviously be avoiding her, and at a glance she noticed her mother was not focused on her, but seemed to be intently studying a couple of items on the table, namely a sheaf of official-looking papers and what appeared to be a bottle of lotion. She also immediately noticed that her mother was wearing a rather tight-fitting gray tank top that cut very low on her chest, which was a good bit more revealing than what she usually wore around the house. Trying to immediately dissuade that image, Macy decided to get her mother talking about a different topic.</p><p>            “So what’s that about? You guys finally make an invisibility potion or what?” Macy joked, feeling herself calm a bit as she engaged in the friendly conversation.</p><p>            “Ha ha, very funny.” Maddie said dully, but with a clearly amused smile as she set her work down to look up to her daughter.</p><p>            Despite what her looks might’ve suggested, Maddie actually possessed a Master’s in Organic Chemistry, and worked as a research assistant for a big pharmaceutical company. Being on a team led by the brilliant young Doctor Iris Pectacibus, she helped develop many “miracle” drugs in recent years. Of course while her daughter was unashamedly proud of her mother’s work, she often teased her by claiming she made a living making magic potions.</p><p>            “Actually you might say this a bit like… homework. Something I’ve never really been asked to do before.” Maddie said with a cryptic little smile.</p><p>            “Oh? How do you mean?”</p><p>            “Well, this is an ointment we’ve been developing for a while. And while we have our usual group of volunteers, Dr. Iris actually asked if I’d like to test the drug myself.”</p><p>            At the mention of that, Macy looked somewhat cautiously at her mother.</p><p>            “Wait, you’re going to be a guinea pig?”</p><p>            “You know I don’t like you referring to patients that way. And besides, this isn’t like the first clinical trial. We’ve been working on this for a while, and it’s nearly ready to go on the market. I’m just here for… fine tuning, let’s say… Also, I’ve kind of always wanted to be an actual part of an experiment like this.” Maddie finished with a slightly coy remark.</p><p>            “Well, if you say so. So what’s this stuff anyway? And why did Dr. Iris want you to test it?”</p><p>            “Well the chemical name would probably bore you, but we finally decided on the market name Lactoril. It’s a hormonal supplement that strongly stimulates the mammary glands. Basically it’s a skin cream that will allow practically any woman to lactate.”  Her mother said perfectly naturally.</p><p>            Macy had barely taken her first sip of pop when she choked hard and coughed right against the can. Her eyes flared and locked on her mother almost maddeningly at that revelation.</p><p>            “Geez, are you okay?” Maddie said, a little worried at that sudden outburst.</p><p>            Coughing hard, Macy fought to get her frenzied mind under control and not alert her mother of anything.</p><p>            “Y-Yeah… just… wrong pipe…” She stammered out, just desperate to say anything normal as her mind was suddenly assailed by erotic thoughts of lactating women.</p><p>            “Well, just take it easy.” Her mother said with just a hint of suspicion as she turned her attention back to the bottle and papers.</p><p>            Having a sudden and very clear link between her mother and her most intense fetish was taking its toll on Macy’s mind. The smartest thing she could’ve done was take herself to her room and jill herself to climax as quickly as possible to settle her hormones. But her brain was already frying as it raced with this quickly blazing line of thought, and she suddenly found herself sitting down at the table, staying in the company of her mother and the drug.</p><p>            “Anyway, Dr. Iris wanted me to test it since I was the only lab tech that’s actually given birth and breast fed before, so she figured it would be a bit more of a natural transition than a woman who has never lactated. And since I’m on her team I can give a much more detailed report.” Maddie continued without looking up, quickly easing back into normal conversation with her daughter, seemingly none the wiser to the obsession burning in Macy’s eyes.</p><p>            “T-That’s really cool mom…” Macy stammered robotically, her mind quickly entrenching itself on the image of her mother being a guinea pig for a milk-producing drug!</p><p>            “So like I said, it’s a topical ointment. It originally started as a hormone injection, but we’ve got it down to being as easy as rubbing on some lotion.” Maddie spoke pleasantly as she set aside the papers and took up the Lactoril bottle in her hands.</p><p>            Maddie uncapped the bottle and squirted a small dollop onto two fingers, the drug appearing as buttery lotion, so creamy white it almost appeared to be glowing. Sensing something was about to become extremely escalated (at least in her mind), Macy’s breath caught in her throat.</p><p>            “W-What are you doing?” Macy asked before she could think, her words sounding just slightly panicked.</p><p>            “Well, the lab wants results after the weekend. Obviously I have to apply the drug before I’ll be affected by it.” Maddie replied with a smile, almost poking fun at her daughter for asking such an obvious question. Finally, with no regard to her daughter’s raging hormones, she began to run her fingers over the top of her exposed cleavage.</p><p>            Maddie’s focus was squarely on rubbing the lotion deep into her skin for it to take effect, so she didn’t notice the way her daughter was watching her like a starving wolf. Macy could actually feel herself drool as she watched her mother so attentively rub the white cream thoroughly across the tops of her prestigious, ample breasts. The girl watched with rapt attention as the goop dissolved into her mother’s own perfectly creamy skin, as Maddie’s chest heaved ever so slightly with her breath, her luscious tits heaving just so barely as to be unbearably tempting.</p><p>            Fantasies were already running wild in Macy’s head, but she had just enough clarity to be terrified of what would happen if she let this line of thinking progress any farther. She had to get her mind onto other, less incestuous, dirty thoughts and fast!</p><p>            “A-Anyway, I’ve got a report due next week, so I’m just gonna get a jump on it right now I think.” Macy suddenly excused herself before screeching her seat away from the table and hurriedly waddling out of the kitchen.</p><p>            “Oh…Kay?... I’ll call you down for dinner!” Maddie called after her daughter as she raced rather quickly upstairs, more than a little perplexed by the sudden discomfort she sensed from her girl.</p><p>*</p><p>            A couple of hours later, Macy sat deep into her desk-chair an absolute slob of humanity. Her pants and undergarments had been practically ripped aside and discarded completely, her naked butt rubbing into the swamp of sweat she’d made against the cushion.</p><p>            The girl’s face was flushed total crimson, heavy pants escaping her as her eyes were glued to the screen of her computer, which had been playing an endless list of her favorite porn videos, nearly all of them involving several woman ravenously fucking each other and several including those girls lovingly lapping the milk of another.</p><p>            All the while she kept one hand locked down below her waist, her slender fingers nestled deep within the sticky confines of her pussy, recklessly rubbing and scraping herself over and over.</p><p>            Finally, to the sight of a delicious Latina Milf tenderly holding two younger girls to either breast in pure ecstasy, Macy could feel her satisfaction encroaching. She bit her lip hard as she fought to suppress a muffled squeal, her toes curled hard under her chair and her fingers dug deep into her drooling slit as her blessed orgasm rocked across her entire body.</p><p>            Several blissful moments later, Macy was panting hard as she achingly pulled her sticky fingers out from her still twitching lips, a long trail of slimy love following them like silk. She sat back exhausted into her seat even as the lovely video in front of her continued to play out. It’d been hours and Macy had been at this constantly from the moment she locked her bedroom door. This must’ve been the fourth or fifth time she’d cum already, and she had no question that she’d be hungry for much more this evening.</p><p>            But before her full libido (or at least her energy) could be reawakened her phone vibrated violently on her desk. Barely able to see straight at all, Macy nevertheless saw it was a text from her mom informing her that dinner was ready and she should come down now.</p><p>            Drool dripping down her chin, Macy peered down at herself. Still utterly naked from the waist down, she wore nothing but a thin, pink tank top that was now so drenched in sweat her pert breasts stuck out like it was made of tissue paper.</p><p>            As her breathing finally started to calm down to normal levels, a last idle thought crossed her mind. <em>‘I should probably wash my hands before I eat…’ </em></p><p>*</p><p>            Macy had managed to hide the proof of her activities at least passingly well. A fresh t-shirt, sweatpants, and her messy hair restricted back to a messy bun were not out of the ordinary for a girl who just wanted to laze around and relax for the weekend.</p><p>            She was also thankful she had gotten just enough of the lust out of her brain to have a pleasant and normal dinner with her mother, after which Maddie had excused herself upstairs to change into more comfortable attire as well. That left Macy to clean up after, but she hardly minded since her mother did the cooking anyway.</p><p>            As she was washing dishes, Macy heard her mom come back downstairs and turn on the TV in the living room. Strangely enough, Macy could also swore she heard a very soft ‘whirring’ sound, almost like a very weak vacuum. </p><p>            Heading into the living room she saw her mom seated in the big armchair, a little surprised to just see her wearing a bathrobe. Her arm was also crooked up like she was holding something Macy couldn’t see.</p><p>            “Hey Macy, Jeopardy’s starting in ten minutes, sit and play with me.” Maddie offered happily as she noticed her daughter enter the room.</p><p>            “Sure thing.” Macy replied too quickly without thinking, not yet realizing the situation this might create.</p><p>            Taking the unoccupied couch across from her mother, Macy laid herself down lazily in the cushions. The evening news was still on before the show, a curvaceous, lovely red-head sat facing the nation with an almost mind-numbingly appealing smile.</p><p>            “Recent surveys suggest that despite the rising number of single-parent households, most families are reporting much greater degrees of happiness, comfort, and trust among each other, with the most satisfied relationships being reported amongst mothers and daughters. As a mother myself, it’s quite encouraging to see statistics like this. This is Rebecca Russet, join us at 11 for the full story.”</p><p>            As the TV cut to commercial, Macy again took notice of the soft humming sound, which she was now pretty sure was coming from this room.</p><p>            “Hey mom, am I going crazy or do you hear something buzzing?” Macy spoke without thinking as her eyes darted around. But the moment they landed back on her mother they opened wide, and she instantly wished she’d kept her lips shut.</p><p>            Macy now saw her mother happily reclined in her seat, her robe just barely shifted to one side to expose one of her delectable breasts. The hand she held up held a had a small, motorized breast pump, the suction cup happily engulfing the bulk of Maddie’s creamy tit and lightly tugging at it with purpose. A bit like a spray bottle, a container for the milk hung down from the pump. It was a bottle about the size of a can of pop, and it was currently about half-full and rising.</p><p>            “Oh sorry honey, that’s the pump. I’m almost done though, it’ll be over before the show starts.” Maddie replied with simple sincerity, casting a happy glance over to her daughter and apparently not noticing the maddening way Macy stared at her.</p><p>            “Y-You’re already lactating?” Macy stammered out in utter disbelief before she could catch her tongue.</p><p>            “Yeah, this stuff works really fast, but it’s kind of a one-and-done dose. My boss wanted at least 5 of these bottles filled, so after this batch I’ll probably just have to do this one more time tomorrow” Maddie continued, her focus totally on her own leaking breast and away from her visibly famished daughter.</p><p>            It was then Macy noticed two other identical bottles on the nightstand next to her mother, both filled to the brim with hypnotizingly appealing white milk. Macy suddenly felt like she’d just crawled through a desert, she’d never felt an urge so strong in all her life as to drink that milk!</p><p>            As her lust began to rage again, Macy could feel herself becoming hyper aware, not only of her own body but of her mother’s. Focusing on Maddie again, she saw her mother now sunk deep against her seat. Her eyes were nearly half-lidded, and her breathing was just so very slightly elevated, her face just barely tinged with a faint red.</p><p>            “So what’s it like?…” Macy suddenly found herself asking without thinking again. “Is it weird?… the drug, I mean?”</p><p>            Fortunately Maddie just assumed her daughter was interested in the curiosity of the drug itself, not obsessed with sweet liquids she was now secreting, and simply began to discuss it as she normally would her other projects.</p><p>            “There is just a little bit of a… ticklish sensation. But it doesn’t feel too much different to naturally lactating, at least as far as I can remember. Though it has been 18 years since I last did this.” Maddie admitted with a slightly coy smile.</p><p>            “Though our research has shown there are some very mild… side effects.” That brief admission had Macy’s ears perked right up. Maddie dared to glance up and for the first time saw how wide her daughter’s eyes were, how enthrallingly focused on her they were. But once again, to Macy’s extreme luck, she just figured she had worried her daughter with that statement.</p><p>            “It’s nothing really. Remember, the drug works by boosting hormones in a woman, so … well, let’s just say the drug has had some relatively strong hormonal effects on some patients.” The way Maddie just barely skirted around that topic had Macy’s mind racing to several conclusions, especially as she took more and more note of her mother’s flushed skin and far-away gaze.</p><p>            “W-What exactly?...” Macy spoke low again, hoping she’d be able to lead her mother to the conclusion she wanted.</p><p>            “Nothing really, it… it just…” As she tried to speak, Maddie’s eyes closed softly as her head rolled back into the seat. Macy watched her mother’s body language like a hawk, even if she tried to hide it Macy still saw as Maddie’s hip gently stirred on the cushion, her toes just barely curl into the carpet, the way she breathed out so slowly as she obviously tried to suppress a sigh, and of course how she pressed the pump just ever so slightly tighter against her chest.</p><p>“…Makes you kind of sensitive.” She drew out slowly as her eyes fluttered open.</p><p>            Macy squeezed her legs together hard as she suddenly realized she had to violently suppress her own stirring urges. She had no doubt she’d just watched her mother bring herself to a very soft orgasm by milking herself, and that thought pulsed in her head like a bomb whose timer was under ten seconds!</p><p>             Regaining her own composure much quicker, Maddie finally detached the pump and pulled her robe back over herself, unscrewing the bottle from the pump and just examining its’ contents.</p><p>            “But really, this drug could help countless women. Breast milk is ultimately much better for babies than any formula, high in fat and other compounds to help them develop, and for women who have trouble producing this could make their children much healthier.” Maddie continue on, almost unaware of her own orgasm or the fact that her daughter had seen her cum.</p><p>            “So… What’s it taste like?…” Macy again couldn’t stop herself from asking, her inhibitions all but buried as her deepest desires leaked freely in her mind.</p><p>            Maddie smiled softly to herself as she just continued to look down into the liquid as she swirled it around.</p><p>            “It’s just a little bit sweeter than whole milk. Richer too.” Then Maddie looked right into her daughter’s eyes and said the words that would permanently break Macy. “Want to try some yourself?”</p><p>            Macy didn’t even know herself how she managed to keep any sort of a composed look. She couldn’t even bring herself to stammer, just stared right into the pure temptation her mother was offering her. There wasn’t even a hint of restraint in her mind, no attempt whatsoever to even try and keep up appearances.</p><p>            Wordlessly, Macy rose from the couch and stepped weightlessly over to her mother, who just smiled as she handed her daughter the glass. She took it from her mother like it was the Holy Grail, letting her fingers just wrap around the glass as she realized it was even still warm from her mother’s embrace.</p><p>            Macy’s pupils dilated widely as she brought the cup up to her lips and eagerly drank the milk down, her mind itself feeling like it was being blanketed in silk as she let the unbelievably amazing flavor wash over her tongue. She was sure it would’ve tasted good enough on its own, but just the fact that she was finally getting to taste breastmilk for the first time (since she was a baby, anyway) set her sensitivity up a thousand fold. Drinking this was like drinking pure paradise! </p><p>            Time utterly seemed to stop for Macy, so it came as a bit of a shock when she realized the glass was empty. But even as she could still sense the blissfully sweet taste lingering in her mouth, a small degree of clarity suddenly returned to the young girl, and her eyes snapped back down to her mother, seeing Maddie looking at her with quite the surprised expression.</p><p>            “Uhhh, wow honey. You really… put that away fast.” Maddie joked weakly, still just looking quite shocked that Macy had guzzled the entire container so quickly.</p><p>            “S-Sorry…” Macy muttered in growing panic as she sheepishly handed the container back to her mother. “I guess it was just… really tasty…”</p><p>            “Well… thank you. Now let’s just hope I’m still able to make enough by Monday.”</p><p>            Embarrassment flooded Macy’s mind alongside a tidal wave of pure lust. Drinking that milk had been a bad idea, because now it was sending her fantasies spiraling well out of control. She could still feel the warmth radiating in her tummy, just as she felt an unbearable excitement stirring in her pussy. She needed to get away from her mom right now before she caught on!</p><p>            “You know what, I think I’m going to go take a shower right now.” Macy heaved out in a very short breath before bolting upstairs.</p><p>            “Hey wait! What about the show?!” Maddie called after her, but her daughter was well gone.</p><p>            Alone now, Maddie just stared at the now empty glass in her hand, now very perplexed by her daughter’s behavior. <em>‘Maybe this breastmilk thing has been weirding her out more than I realized?’ </em></p><p>*</p><p>            Upstairs in the bathroom Macy quickly turned the shower head on and set about frantically ripping off her clothes. While it was true that she actually needed a shower, it was far more convenient for her that the sound of the water would drown out the noise she was about to be making herself.</p><p>            Stripped naked in a flash, Macy entered the shower and her hands instantly went down to her goo-dripping slit. Her first moan echoed out as her fingers easily curled their way into her swollen folds, the sweet sound easily drowned out by the falling water. Only seconds in, Macy was leaning her back heavily against the shower wall, her fingers frantically digging deep into her weeping pussy.</p><p>            The memories and sensations were still brilliantly fresh in her mind, and she knew she was going to cum fast and extremely hard as she relived what she’d just been able to do. Over and over she brought back the taste of her mother’s milk in her mind, the taste so lovingly yet unknowingly given by Maddie that Macy so deviantly and sinfully twisted into pure lust.</p><p>            This was literally a lifetime dream of hers, and it was all she could think about as she continued to jill her sensitive slit to exhaustion. But even as she tried to focus on the pure image of the milk itself, Macy found herself unable to keep the thought of its’ provider from creeping into her fantasy, and soon enough it was the image of her mother that occupied her thoughts and moved her fingers.</p><p>            Her reluctance and resistance had all but vanished as the image of her beautiful mother possessed her mind. As hard as she’d tried to keep her own desires separate from the idea of her family, she had finally failed. More moans and quick pants escaped Macy’s throats as she began to pump her fingers even faster. Her legs were growing weak, her body already tired from her marathon masturbation session an hour ago. Slowly the girl felt her ass dragging down the smooth tile as she lowered herself onto the floor of the bathtub, the jet of water falling right over her face as she just continued to stroke herself to higher pleasure.</p><p>            The fantasy was clear in her mind, and much stronger than any she’d had in a long time. She pictured herself and her mother laying perfectly naked together. Macy’s mother lovingly held the girl to her chest, letting her tenderly nurse form her gorgeous breasts as she softly stroked her little girl’s hair. She felt her mother’s hand stretch down across her soft skin, tickling her as it made her way down to her engorged pussy. And finally, as Macy was enthralled feeding on her mom’s delectable nectar, Maddie would curl her fingers in and oh so lovingly stroke her aching slit.</p><p>            “Oh fuck!... Mom!... Mom!... Mommy!...”</p><p>Back in reality, with this image burned in her brain, Macy grit her teeth as she fought back a high-pitched squeal. Her pussy clamped down on her wayward fingers as an absolutely incredible climax overwhelmed her!</p><p>It was easily the strongest she’d cum all night, maybe even the strongest orgasm she’d had since she watched her first lactation video! Finally she managed to pull her fingers free and sat heaving on the floor of the tub, the water still running down her and washing away the sticky mess she’d left.</p><p>As Macy came down from this amazing high a small amount of lingering regret and disbelief finally started to claw its’ way into her thoughts. There was no turning away from what she’d done now, she’d masturbated to the thought of making love to her own mother! It would be utterly impossible to deny her feelings for Maddie from this point forward.</p><p>            But this bit of uncertainty was quickly glossed over as a new idea began to form in the girl’s brain. Macy immediately brushed aside her regret as she realized that she didn’t need to keep her fantasies in her own mind any more. There was an entire bottle of Lactoril right downstairs!</p><p>            Even before the final tinges from her massive orgasm were completely gone, Macy felt a new and powerful arousal beginning to boil in her cunt anew, and she knew exactly what she was going to do tonight. As soon as her mother was headed to bed, Macy would be able to use the Lactoril on herself. She’d finally be able to experience firsthand what it felt like to lactate!</p><p>*</p><p>            After her “shower” Macy returned back downstairs to relax and watch TV with her mother. Getting that initial bomb of lust out of her system had definitely helped, but now that Macy had fully realized her attraction to Maddie, she was finding herself sneaking longing glances over the sultry woman quite often. Still, the idea that she’d soon get to test the Lactoril for herself kept Macy tied over and able to keep up the façade until it got late.</p><p>            When the clock rolled to 9:00, Maddie finally rose from her chair, stretching languidly with a soft moan. Macy couldn’t help watching as her mom splayed her arms out and exposed a generous amount of cleavage through her bathrobe.</p><p>            “Well, I think I’m going to have myself a nice bubble bath and then head to bed.” Maddie expressed tiredly as she walked over to the couch and dropped the TV remote beside her daughter.</p><p>            “Alright, have a good night, mom.” Macy managed to reply much more normally than she’d been able to pull off earlier.</p><p>            Before Maddie stepped away, though, she bent down and softly brushed back her daughter’s hair before placing a quick, gentle kiss on her forehead. Even though Macy rationally knew this was a perfectly normal and platonic thing for her mom to do, that didn’t stop her heart from throbbing in passion and delight, or her pussy from quivering in tandem.</p><p>            “Hmmm, g’night sweetie.” Maddie said with a caring smile before heading up the stairs.</p><p>            Macy made sure to watch her mother disappear, eyeing her lusty figure as it sashayed up towards her room. Macy knew her mother’s habits well. Maddie had a large, full-bath attached right to her master bedroom, which was already way down the hall from the stairs. She’d be totally oblivious to the outside world in that bubble bath, and she’d certainly get right into her bed afterwards and quickly pass out. In other words, Macy should’ve had all the privacy she needed downstairs.</p><p>            Creeping just beside the stairs, Macy waited until she heard the water start to run, and finally, her heart beating in downright giddy excitement, the girl raced into the kitchen. There, sitting just where Maddie had left it, was the bottle of Lactoril that had so quickly turned Macy’s entire life into a pit of lust.</p><p>            Bottle in hand she returned to the living room, tossing it on the couch as she eagerly stripped out of her clothes, totally confident her mother would be locked away for the night. Sitting herself on the couch she took up the bottle in her hands and looked it over. The directions were printed there, but Macy found she was way too anxious to read them over. After all she’d seen what her mother had done; apply it to the breasts and wait, eventually milk would come. Simple.</p><p>            Popping the cap, Macy squirted a generous amount into the palm of her hand, an absolutely ecstatic look in her eyes as she watched the white cream pool on her skin. Rubbing into both hands quickly, she eagerly grabbed her breasts and began to knead and massage the lotion in. It felt as pleasant as any moisturizer she’d used before, and already her body was primed with arousal as she rubbed her tits all around. The lotion seemed to absorb into her skin with an almost frightening speed, and before long she was basically just playing with her boobs.</p><p>            Macy wasn’t really sure exactly how long it was supposed to take, but she’d definitely used more than her mom had, so maybe she would start to lactate faster. And it wasn’t long at all before Macy started to feel something, very vague at first like a tingling in her chest, just a little bit like applying IcyHot.</p><p>            Only a few minutes later the sensation became more and more obvious, and her breasts began to feel like they were tightening, swelling slightly, but certainly not painfully. Looking down and cupping her tits, Macy was delighted to find they had grown! At least, she was pretty sure. Although her figure was never quite as endowed as her mother, Macy still liked to think she had a respectable sized pair. But now she found her breasts delightfully filled and even spilled out of her hands, oh she could definitely have a lot of fun with these! </p><p>            The tight feeling was becoming more present, and soon Macy realized it wasn’t just that, her breasts felt downright full! Bouncing her chest just a couple times for giggles, Macy sucked in a deep breath as the moment of truth awaited her. More gingerly she massaged her right breast a few more times, the heightened sensitivity definitely apparent and definitely appreciated.</p><p>            Finally the girl pinched her now quite tender nipple and pulled slightly, allowing the first trickle of here milk to come streaming out quite readily. Macy let loose a high pitched ‘squee’ and nearly came right there as the visual, the sensation, and the thought all hit her at once. She was really producing her very own milk, the thing she’d so very long desired to taste, to experience, to possess, to own.</p><p>            Pinching and plying her nipple a little bit more, she rubbed her tit into her palm as a generous stream of milk squirted out into her hand. Making a small cup, she brought the little pool of milk up to her face, tilting her head back and letting the holy liquid drip into her mouth. The taste was absolutely divine, very much like her mother’s but she was pleased to find it had her own unique flair which was difficult to define. More importantly, it was her own milk, and that alone made it the most important thing she’d ever let cross her lips.</p><p>            Leaning back deep into the couch cushions, Macy was determined to go wild and really test the limits of what her breasts would do. She grabbed both her tits roughly and squeezed, kneaded and rubbed them with a vengeance. Almost like she was high, Macy giggled like a schoolgirl as her breasts began to leak milk down all over her body, constant streams flowing generously from her founts that coated her skin like silk.</p><p>            With her hands busy milking herself, Macy could only squeeze and press her legs together in an attempt to soothe the raging fire burning in her slit. Curling into the couch she rubbed and rubbed her pussy as it leaked its’ own generous fluid out over the cushions.</p><p>            Within a couple of minutes her front was practically dripping in her milk, and Macy could no longer half-heartedly tackle the absolute need in her pussy. Gathering up as much milk as she could on her hands, she jammed her fingers deep into her slit, like she was soothing a horrible burn with this blessed milk.</p><p>            Coated in her own milk and ecstasy, Macy quickly had herself gasping for air as her fingers pumped frantically into her swampy slit. The frantic girl was hornier than she’d ever been in her life, and it would only take a minute longer before she found her body contorting in an unbelievable climax. Falling to her side, Macy dug her face into the couch cushion to muffle herself as she wailed her joy.</p><p>            Her fingers already felt cramped as she pulled them free from her steaming snatch, but one orgasm was not nearly enough to quench the fire that had been started by the Lactoril. Macy idly realized her nipples were still slowly but constantly dribbling milk, even without having to play with them. She gathered another small pool in her palm and brought it to her face, moaning softly as she eagerly lapped up the milk mixed with her own love-juice.</p><p>            She soon realized that she needed much more at once if she was ever going to satisfy this thirst. Eyeballing the dark doorway into the kitchen, Macy reluctantly stood up on shaky legs and raced over, throwing open a cabinet and grabbing a plastic cup before stomping back to her seat on the already drenched couch.</p><p>            Macy could feel her breasts were far from drained, and now she wanted a real drink so she could feel the lovely caress of her milk both outside and inside her body. Stretching out across the sofa, Macy let her head rest back up against a pile of pillows on the arm before she brought the cup up to her teat. Her breast now easily surpassed the width of the cup, and as she pressed the rim into the highly sensitive and so very soft flesh, she again began to knead herself.</p><p>            It seemed her breasts were becoming quite primed, as it now took only a little extra stimulation before her milk was freely flowing into the plastic cup and filling it with warm, life-filled liquid. As the milk rose higher in her cup, Macy’s free hand tenderly slid down her slickened skin until it was again caressing along her out pussy lips with feather-soft motions.</p><p>            The young woman started to moan softly again as she slowly started to play with herself. Her glass was just over half full when she pulled it away, even as her breast still freely leaked all over herself. She peered inside, seeing her beautiful nectar pooled so generously, so invitingly. She breathed it in deep, and though her milk didn’t have a strong smell it was just so vaguely sweet, yet there was some underlying scent, like a pheromone, that just seemed to drive Macy’s lust endlessly onward.</p><p>            As her fingers continued to playfully press inside her pussy, Macy tipped the cup back and greedily gulped down her first real drink of her own milk. It was magical, the best thing she’d ever tasted, and somehow filled her so satisfyingly yet still left her desperate to drink more!</p><p>            Macy quickly downed the full cup and pressed it back to her breast, letting it fill once again. As her impatience for her next drink grew her fingers grew more restless as she fingered herself faster and deeper, her breathing becoming more erratic. In fact, it was getting harder to not spill everything out the side of her cup as her body began to gyrate and grind down into her hand.</p><p>            She only had the patience to fill her cup almost halfway this time before she shakily brought it back to her lips. She was now frantically fucking herself again as she tipped the cup, her gyrations causing quite a bit of milk to dribble down past her chin, but she still graciously sucked down everything that made it onto her tongue.</p><p>            This scene played out for the next several minutes. As Macy brought herself closer and closer to orgasm she just kept filling her cup, bringing up to her face and drinking what she could as she spilled the rest over her throat and chin.</p><p>            Finally, feeling the warmth of her fresh milk now glowing inside her belly, Macy’s fingers curled one last time over her sweetest spot. The half-full cup slipped from her hand, spilling more over herself and the couch before tumbling to the floor. The girl grit her teeth as foamy, milk-laden spittle flew from her lips. Her hips rose from the couch as her fingers wedged themselves as deep inside as she could reach, her latest orgasm vibrating through her blood and setting her mind alight in hazy bliss once again.</p><p>            Breathing hard as her body lay limp against the couch, Macy could only stare at the ceiling. The cushion and probably half the carpet were likely thoroughly stained with her milk and other juices by now. The odds she’d be able to clean it before morning were very unlikely. She also had no way of knowing when her breasts would actually empty themselves, or if they’d return to their normal size before her mother could notice.</p><p>            But Macy couldn’t bring herself to care in the slightest, and she knew that as long as she kept producing this miraculous milk, she’d keep bringing herself off to orgasm after mind-bending orgasm, all night long if she had to!</p><p>*</p><p>            Upstairs, Maddie stood by her bathtub, nearly completely full with bubbly, inviting water. She had just begun to draw her bathrobe off of her otherwise naked body, her own prestigious breasts just exposed to the humid air when a thought suddenly crossed her mind. She was supposed to write a daily update log on the effects the Lactoril was having on her. It would be a quick thing, just a paragraph, but she still groaned slightly as she knew it would ultimately be better to not put it off.</p><p>            Pulling her robe back over herself, she turned off the water and left the bathroom and her bedroom, headed for the stairs. However, she had to pause at the top of the stairs as a myriad of sounds suddenly hit her ears. At first the shock was so sudden she didn’t want to acknowledge she knew what it was, but there was no question that they were moans and cries of pleasure coming from downstairs, and most certainly coming from her daughter.</p><p>            Clasping a hand over her mouth, the mother’s eyes went wide. However, as embarrassing as it was to walk in on this, deep down she rationally knew it was something all young women did, and really the best thing she could’ve done was just head back to her room and let her daughter have her privacy. That’s why it came as a further surprise when she realized that her body had already carried her to the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>            If Maddie had been holding a glass she would’ve dropped it. The mother was absolutely stunned by the scene she’d walked down to find. There was her daughter, laying naked as the day she was born on the couch with her hands stuck between her legs as she vigorously masturbated herself.</p><p>            This would’ve been an awkward enough scene on its own, but Maddie soon caught the fact that her daughter was coated in white fluid, and soon realized why; her breasts were almost constantly leaking milk!</p><p>            Maddie’s jaw practically hit the floor, and she was completely unable to do anything except silently watch as her daughter lifted her hips from the couch and jilled her fingers into her cunt with a desperate force.</p><p>            The young, blissfully unaware girl began to moan harmoniously as her eyes went crossed. Her body twitched spasmodically as Maddie realized she was watching her little girl experience an absolutely thunderous orgasm!</p><p>            On the couch Macy was slowly coming down from her high, just lying into the cushions as she was already thinking of how she wanted to reach her next orgasm. But her world was stopped dead in its’ tracks when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure standing in the dark of the stairwell.</p><p>            When she turned to fully focus she realized it was her mother standing there, and she had definitely just seen her cum! Macy’s head went utterly blank from shock and embarrassment, leaving her unable to do anything except stare dumbly at the mature woman, even as she could still feel her pussy twitch in the lingering afterglow of climax.</p><p>            Finally mother and daughter locked eyes, both far too shocked and embarrassed to say anything as they just stared incredulously at one another. For a moment, a sense of disbelief overcame Maddie, but once she spotted the bottle of Lactoril standing on the end table she immediately put two and two together, realizing her daughter had not only used it to make herself lactate but had brought herself to a violent climax because of it.</p><p>            As the initial surprise wore off and unimaginable shame began to fill Macy, she sheepishly curled herself up at the end of the couch, drawing a pillow in front of her in a desperate attempt to cover her dripping, naked body from her mother’s eyes.</p><p>            But as Maddie began to get past her own shock she was filled, more than anything, with sympathy at the absolutely pathetic look of dread in her daughter’s eyes.</p><p>            “Maybe we should… have a talk.”</p><p>            The uncertainty practically dripped off of Maddie as she nervously stepped onto the soaked carpet, making her way to the milk-laden couch. Her face a puzzle of anxiety and reluctant authority, Maddie sat herself down in the middle, nearly shivering and groaning from the awkwardness as she felt the wet pool stain her rear. Macy was all but crippled from embarrassment, unable to look at her mother as she just buried her face into the pillow she held onto for dear life.</p><p>            Maddie took in a deep breath, and it was plainly obvious that she really had no idea how she was going to go about handling this little incident.</p><p>            “Now first of all you should know I’m not angry… all girls have their… tastes, and for a girl your age it is perfectly healthy to explore your interests and… masturbate…” The incredulous mother spoke in a very careful, almost diplomatic manner.</p><p>            Hearing her mom talk so… mom-like had Macy groaning from her own self-loathing. She really just could not believe how stupid she’d been to let herself be caught so easily. Her eyes glassed over in fear and the girl found she didn’t even have the courage to hide anymore, letting the pillow drop from her breasts and to the floor.</p><p>            Maddie felt a torrent of confliction for a number of reasons, not the least of which was whether she should have even looked at her daughter at the moment. But by some tiny, nagging force in her mind the mother did find her eyes slowly drifting over until she was watching her naked daughter mentally pummel herself.</p><p>            Macy now had her hands timidly folded on her creamy lap, her face staring straight down like a dog that had wet the carpet (which, unfortunately, was not far off from the mark). But more than the devastating humiliation she saw radiating off of her daughter, Maddie found herself becoming very aware of the girl’s body movement.  </p><p>            Macy was still panting very slightly, most likely still in recovery after her body-shattering orgasm, and the confused mother was suddenly shocked when she found her gaze hypnotically drawn to her daughter’s breasts, the way the swayed ever so gently, ever so invitingly from the girl’s uneasy breathing.</p><p>            Quite disturbed at that sudden revelation, Maddie deftly shook her head to free herself from those distracting thoughts. Whatever embarrassment she felt, whatever… other feelings she might’ve been experiencing at the moment, this was still a serious matter that she needed to take charge of.</p><p>            “But sweetie you have to realize this is still a highly experimental drug. There could be all sorts of side effects we still don’t know about, especially since you’re still so young. It’s not something that should be used so… recklessly.” Maddie did her best to measure her voice, to sound stern yet understanding, but she still couldn’t stop the slight hitch in her words as her eyes still drifted back and forth to the rhythm of her little girl’s titties.</p><p>            “I know… I’m… sorry mom…” Macy said sounding pathetically sheepish, evidently not yet aware of her mother’s… focus on her.</p><p>            And try as she might, Maddie was quickly learning that it was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes off her daughter’s breasts, still generously leaking heavy driblets of milk. And not that she saw them exposed often, but the quickly-arousing woman could’ve sworn her girl’s breasts were noticeably bigger than before! Against her own self-control, Maddie couldn’t help biting her lip as her mind gradually began to wander into reckless territories.</p><p>            “Do they feel… painful? Sore or swollen, anything?” Maddie asked as she struggled to choke back her thoughts, not even aware of how her voice had become less disciplinary and more… curious.</p><p>            “No… they just feel really full… and a little tight, but not painful…” Macy answered still very quiet, but seemingly a little more settled down.</p><p>            “And, er… exactly how much Lactoril did you use?” Maddie continued, the suggestion in her voice becoming much less subtle.</p><p>            As Maddie spoke and her focus obviously drifted, Macy immediately took note in her mother’s change in demeanor. Unfortunately, Maddie had been unable to take her eyes off her daughter’s weeping chest, and with just the slightest glance to her side, Macy finally began to take notice. With just that tiniest lapse in judgement on her mom’s part, a thought gradually began to creep into Macy’s head, and she intended to see how far she’d be able to stoke her mother’s interest.</p><p>            “I mean, I followed the instructions on the label… and then maybe felt like that wasn’t quite enough…” Macy spoke lowly. The fear and embarrassment in her voice were nearly gone, now there was a slight but open hint of suggestion there.</p><p>            Macy now turned more fully towards her mother, the struggle inside Maddie now more obvious than ever. She knew the mature female was feeling things she’d never expected or wanted to feel, just the way she had felt a few hours ago. As Maddie’s eyes struggled to stay away from her daughter’s drooling breasts, flickering between them and the young girl’s eyes, Macy could see her mom’s lips trembling. She was determined now to make a fate-changing bad decision.</p><p>            “But I guess… I wouldn’t really be able to tell if something was off… I think I’d need <strong><em>someone else</em></strong> to tell me…” Macy suggested with more obvious intent this time, batting her eyes for her mommy whenever the woman’s gaze managed to leave her cleavage.</p><p>            Macy could easily tell her mother was faltering now, her face a torrent of confused emotion, and she was pretty sure she was fighting heavily to suppress a whimper. And indeed Maddie now found her inhibitions were nearly totally shattered by this point, it was like there was just something in the air that was driving her wild!</p><p>Almost unconsciously, Maddie suddenly found her hand had reached out and was softly caressing up her little girl’s bare thigh. As the mother quietly drank in the supple softness of her daughter’s skin, utterly incapable of stopping her hand herself, Macy just closed her eyes as she felt her mom’s fingers tickling up her leg, across the swell of her hip, dancing further up along her torso, tickling across her ribs… and finally just barely daring to titillate her right at the corner of her full, heaving breast!</p><p>But at the last moment before cupping the beautiful tit fully, Maddie hastily withdrew her hand in self-admonition. An almost choked sob escaped the mother’s throat as she turned her face away from the far too tempting eyes of her daughter. She knew this was the last straw, taking things any further would lead them both to doing something that a mother and daughter simply could not do!</p><p>“W-We shouldn’t… I mean… We should really just get to bed…” Maddie weakly protested as she used all her willpower to not look at her beautiful daughter.</p><p>But now that she’d come so far, come so close to her ultimate desire, Macy was not willing to just let her mother leave and give up what could be the most incredible night of their lives!</p><p>So before her mother could find the instinct to run away, Macy reached and grabbed her mother’s wrist, and Maddie quickly found she did not have the strength or the will to rise from the couch, or even pull away from her daughter’s shockingly firm grip.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve already gotten to drink your milk…” Macy’s voice turned dark and predatory, her intention now painfully obvious to the conflicted mother.</p><p>Maddie felt her chest about to burst as her daughter sidled right up beside her, her naked body just barely beginning to encroach and press onto the thin fabric of her robe. There was little stopping the girl now.</p><p>Maddie felt her skin crawl in the most deviantly incredible way when she felt her daughter put her lips right beside her ear. Macy’s voice ghosted right into her mother’s skull, sending a shiver right into the core of her brain, and melting whatever last little bit of resistance was left in the woman’s heart.</p><p>“… So at the very least… you should let me return the favor.”</p><p>Maddie was completely paralyzed, staring doe-eyed as her very naked daughter moved to straddle her lap, effectively trapping the lust-addled woman on the couch. Maddie sighed as she slid down over the soft fabric of her mother’s robe and the even softer swell of her mother’s luscious thighs.</p><p>Maddie found herself eye level with her daughter’s agonizingly delicious-looking breasts, swaying just inches away from her parched lips. All sensibility was fully and finally gone from the woman’s mind, and in a mindless stupor Maddie let her lips reach out and gently sucked in one of her daughter’s throbbing nipples. A begrudgingly happy groan muffled from the mother’s throat as she slowly drew the delectable cream of her daughter’s breast into her mouth.</p><p>Macy gasped in ecstatic jubilee as she felt her mother’s tounged roll around her hyper-sensitive teat, shocks of pleasure firing through her nerves as Maddie suckled from her for the first time. In a slow, sensual move Macy laced her arms behind her mother’s neck, tenderly locking the woman in and keeping her pressed lovingly to her generous fountain.</p><p>The mother and daughter soon lost themselves in an endless ecstasy as they bonded with breastfeeding for the first time since Macy was a baby. The little bit of Maddie’s higher consciousness that was left couldn’t believe what she was doing, but far more than that she couldn’t believe how <strong><em>good </em></strong>her daughter’s milk tasted to her! It didn’t matter to her how right or wrong this was anymore, there was no way she’d be able to stop!</p><p>After taking many slow mouthfuls of the wonderful fluid, Maddie quietly withdrew her lips from the younger girl’s still heavily leaking teat. Her face flush in a soft delight, Macy slunk down in her mother’s lap, hearing one last emphatic ‘gulp’ as the mature woman swallowed down the last bit of milk with clear satisfaction.</p><p>After both took a few moments of soft, heavy breaths, Macy and Maddie finally found their eyes opening again, the mother and daughter quickly realizing their faces were right in front of each other. They could read each other perfectly. Maddie could immediately tell the outright desire in her daughter’s eyes, the total lack of fear or consequence, the need to push things even further than they were now. And Macy could sense the remaining apprehension in her mother, the fight inside her between what she knew was so sinfully wrong and what her body desperately craved.</p><p>“This isn’t… we can’t go any farther…” Maddie whispered desperately, but thoroughly unconvincingly.</p><p>But Macy was far past heeding her mother’s better judgement, and her own judgement had long ago abandoned her. The girl had absolutely no doubt of their desires, either her own or her mother’s; she knew what they both really wanted. </p><p>Letting her mother speak no more words of resistance, Macy slowly leaned in and took her lips. Maddie immediately relented, accepting her daughter, letting her little lips meld in to her own.</p><p>As they both finally accepted their hearts’ true desires, Macy tauntingly brushed her tongue across her mother’s lips, asking access that was quickly granted. The little girl joyously probed into Maddie’s mouth, swiping her tongue across the mother’s to taste her own milk still clinging there.</p><p>Soft moans buzzed between the two as the mother and daughter kissed deeply and sweetly. They remained locked together like that in sinful, incestuous love for many long moments, just tasting one another and finally savoring the sweet bliss of the relationship that they each craved so desperately.</p><p>Reluctantly, after thoroughly exploring this new, budding, forbidden love, Macy and Maddie each gently pulled away from one another, a strand of milk-laden saliva connecting their lips as their shimmering eyes gazed deeply into each other’s. Macy could see there was no more reluctance there, and now her mother’s eyes held only absolute lust for her daughter.</p><p>“Let’s not worry, mom. Let’s just do whatever the hell we want to do.” Macy spoke in a maddeningly seductive voice.</p><p>Spellbound by her daughter’s words, Maddie was helpless but to let the girl do as she pleased. Lust and anticipation boiled in Macy’s stomach as the girl gripped her mother’s loose bathrobe at the seams and pulled it open.</p><p>Maddie only whimpered in slight embarrassment and unbelievable arousal as Macy reveled in her mother’s gorgeous breasts. For many long moments, Macy was content to just sit and look, drink in the utter beauty that was her mommy’s body, exposed now for her own unfettered enjoyment.</p><p>            But Macy couldn’t sit idly for long, as she knew exactly what it was she wanted to do with those exquisite breasts. Not taking her eyes off the slowly heaving orbs for even a moment, the girl hastily reached past the couch to the table and grabbed the bottle of Lactoril. Before Maddie could even raise a peep in question, her daughter had squirted many massive globs of the creamy lotion all over her round tits.</p><p>            “Goddess…” Maddie hissed through a moan as Macy eagerly began to massage the lotion deep into her chest.</p><p>            More soft, breathy moans escaped the mature female as her daughter playfully plied her fingers all over the slickened flesh of her boobs, Macy very obviously having fun as she kneaded the soft globes and dug her fingers in deep to their inviting softness.</p><p>            “…Don’t tell me you used this much.” Maddie questioned huskily, realizing just how much more this was compared to what the directions required her to use.</p><p>            “No.” Macy said quite simply as she looked into her mother’s eyes with a mischievous smirk</p><p>            “This is way more.”</p><p>            Maddie couldn’t help but frown briefly at her daughter’s levity, after all she was right when she said this was still an experimental drug. But Macy simply pushed her own breasts back into the annoyed mother’s face, and reluctantly enough Maddie accepted it and began to nurse her girl’s delicious breasts once more.</p><p>            Macy moaned in delight at the feeling her mother’s tongue drawing her precious milk out again, all the while her fingers enjoying their own rapture as she continued to happily fondle Maddie’s chest.</p><p>            Just as the mother and daughter had quietly gotten back into a pleasantly hypnotic rhythm, Macy’s reverie was broken when she suddenly felt several drops of liquid fall into her lap. The younger girl pulled back, drawing her nipple free form Maddie’s searching tongue, a short gasp of disappointment issuing from the spoiled mother.</p><p>            But Macy’s loss of her mother’s soft lips was instantly rewarded with the sight of the woman’s utterly breathtaking breasts. They’d grown even further past their already bountiful size, and were now freely dripping precious milk much faster than her own budding teats were.</p><p>            The sight practically turned the young woman feral, and Macy cast a wicked sneer as she growled hungrily. Fast as a whip crack, Macy bent down and hugged her mother around the torso tightly as she greedily latched onto one of the older woman’s soft breast. Her lips naturally found and engulfed one of Maddie’s nipples, and Macy eagerly began to reverently drink her mother’s milk. No cup anymore, Macy got to enjoy her luxurious drink straight from the source for the first time since she was an infant.</p><p>            Although her own mouth was now vacant, Maddie just sighed in sheer delight as her little girl latched onto her like a mewling cub all over again. It was almost nostalgically sweet in a way… but also far more erotic than she ever would’ve imagined! Shivering in bliss, Maddie could only wrap her arms around her beloved daughter and hold the girl close as she nursed on her exquisitely sensitive breasts.</p><p>            Love welling up in her heart, Maddie tenderly stroked her daughter’s bare backside and leant down to place a gentle, motherly kiss on the top of her head, all as Macy continued to blissfully suckle the woman’s delicious cream.</p><p>            The minutes ticked by for the mother and daughter as they lost themselves in the haze of milk-sucking bliss. Eventually, the two found their bodies beginning to grow restless, to itch with need. They both began to quiver and slowly grind themselves against their family-turned-lover’s body.</p><p>            Maddie had known about this, but she severely underestimated the hormonal effects the Lactoril was having on their bodies. As the hormone-laden milk filled them, both their breasts and their bellies, the wicked girls soon found their bodies ferociously riled up with an uncontrollable lust.</p><p>            With Maddie and Macy both squirming so restlessly, the two inevitably found themselves tumbling back off the couch and down to the carpet, but Macy never let her mother’s sweet tit slip from her lips as they rolled and settled onto the floor.</p><p>            As they came to a rest and her daughter was still dutifully latched onto her nipple, Maddie found herself laying back into her bathrobe, Macy now comfortably laying atop her mother’s comforting figure. Her body acted solely on instinct now, and Maddie happily wrapped her legs around her little girl’s narrow waist, making sure she stayed locked down and lovingly wrapped in her mommy’s bosom.</p><p>            Pulling her lips free with a mouthful of milk, Macy quickly dove for her mother’s face, Maddie’s arms wrapping around to eagerly embrace her young lover. The incestuous couple locked their lips together with a dizzying fury as Maddie possessively pulled her daughter’s body hard against her own with her legs.</p><p>            Macy’s tongue burst into her mother’s mouth with a flood of milk, her daughter pouring Maddie’s own creamy bliss across her taste buds. The mother and daughter moaned ravenously as their tongues danced and swirled together, joyously sharing the milk between them, pushing it back and forth from one mouth to the other.</p><p>            Once their lips finally parted, rivulets of milk dripping down from between their lips, Maddie stared up into her daughter’s eyes with an absolutely ferocious need. Macy just broke into the widest smile imaginable, totally thrilled to see her mother now fully embracing their mutual taboo lust.</p><p>            But even though her head was sweltering already, Macy’s worldview was abruptly flipped upside down. In a dizzying move, Maddie rolled them both over until it was her daughter with her back pressed into the sopping-wet carpet, Macy just giggling drunkenly as her mommy toyed with her so forcefully. Maddie meanwhile rose up atop the little girl, straddling her daughter’s hips. The lustful woman’s robes slid fully off in the process, finally leaving her as naked as her daughter.</p><p>            Macy was happy to just lay back and stare up at the intensity in her mother’s eyes as she looked back with her own playful eagerness. But it seemed her mother was not quite done yet. Now Maddie moved her hips off of the younger girl until she was kneeling beside Macy up by her chest.</p><p>            As her mother bent forward and the female’s tantalizing breasts fell in front of her face, Macy finally got the image of what her mother wanted to do now. Macy had no choice but to obediently part her lips and welcome Maddie’s nipple into her mouth with vivid attention. The younger girl sucked hard at her teat, practically drawing gallons of her mommy’s succulent ambrosia from her seemingly bottomless breasts.</p><p>            As Maddie sighed in rapturous delight at the gentle swirl of her daughter’s tongue, her own eyes locked back onto the girl’s own deviously inviting titties. Rotating her chest, Maddie was able to reach her own head down without taking her breasts away from her lovely daughter, and this allowed the mother herself to find Macy’s sweltering, pert boobies, and latch on fervently.</p><p>            The mother and daughter were now connected in their sweetest embrace yet, both their mouths rooted to the tender nipple of their incestuous lover, each drinking feverishly deep from their beloved’s generous and addictively good milk. For a long time the room was quiet save for the softest of muffled moans and the gentle sounds of suckling bliss.</p><p>            As the deviant duo greedily imbibed their lover’s nectar, as their bodies filled with their precious milk they each felt a raging heat spread through them. Even while they were both mesmerized and locked into drinking deep from one another, the hormone-fueled women both found their hands needfully reaching down to their own sopping pussies.</p><p>            Their tit-muffled moans grew louder and more painfully ecstatic as the mother and daughter eagerly pushed their fingers inside their slits, furiously masturbating themselves without the slightest hint of shame. Between the maddening arousal numbing their minds and the inescapably addictive flavor of the milk running down their throats, it didn’t take long at all for either lady to reach a devastating climax.</p><p>            Macy and Maddie both sucked down harder than ever on their respective nipples as they ruthlessly fingered themselves into oblivion, neither stopping until they both felt their monstrous orgasms crash through their bodies. Only now did either girl let their lips free from their precious fountain as they howled from their climax. Mouthfuls of unswallowed milk spilling all over themselves as the mother and daughter sang their harmonious ecstasy.</p><p>            The two licentious ladies shuddered and moaned harshly as they clung to each other, enjoying one another’s company throughout their twin sinful orgasms. After the wicked bliss had finally run its’ course the incestuous pair were left panting quite raggedly, yet the desire for more rang clearly in every breath.</p><p>            Maddie struggled to push herself up on her trembling arms, now holding herself above her gorgeous little girl. Free from her mother’s lovingly smothering figure for the moment, Macy had the opportunity to stare down Maddie’s ravishingly seductive body. The younger girl’s craving for milk had been fully awakened by this point, but now Macy licked her lips with an entirely new hunger in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>            Squirming herself right underneath her mom’s body, Macy twisted her body around until she was more properly aligned, and now stared straight up into her mother’s beautiful pussy. Adoration flooded her senses, but that didn’t stop the girl from the mission she was so desperate to complete now.</p><p>            Far faster than Maddie could’ve kept up with, as soon as Macy was face to face with her mother’s vaginal lips she quickly wrapped her hands around the swell of her matronly hips and forced her waist down. Maddie gasped in total shock and utter delight as her daughter immediately pushed her tongue deep into her sweltering pussy, licking at her most sacred spot with complete love and devotion.</p><p>            A long, sultry moan echoed out of Maddie’s throat as her beloved daughter tongued her aching slit without the barest hint of restraint. With her head swirling in mindless bliss and Sapphic delight, the mother only now noticed that she herself was now face to face with her little girl’s own drooling quim.</p><p>            As her head swirled in hormone-crazed lust, Maddie didn’t think twice before committing the final taboo, and with her daughter’s tongue firmly rooted in her pussy, Maddie let her face fall and engulfed Macy’s own aching slit. She could feel the younger girl moan into her channel, mirroring the bliss her mother already felt as the mature woman zealously licked and lapped at the girl’s unguarded insides.</p><p>            All moral barriers finally broken down between them, the depraved mother and daughter ecstatically licked and worshipped each other through a sinful sixty-nine. Jubilant moans were muffled by sweltering pussy lips as they both abandoned all rational and devoted themselves entirely to pleasuring their familial lover.</p><p>            There was no remorse or uncertainty in their actions. Both Maddie and Macy were certain of what they were doing. As they kissed and lavished each other’s cunts relentlessly they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were truly embracing their forbidden love for the first time; they were truly <strong><em>making </em></strong>love for the first time.</p><p>            With so much emotion and passion poured out through their tongues, it wouldn’t take long before Maddie and Macy were both on the very precipice of incredible pleasure. Neither the mother nor daughter slowed down for even a moment in their devotion to their lover’s pussies until the very moment they both exploded in climax.</p><p>            Maddie and Macy both loosed their lips form each other’s slits, allowing a haunting wail of absolute bliss to fill the living room and shake their house. Together the mother and daughter felt their bodies scorch as jolt after jolt of pleasure raced through their nervous system. It was the most wonderful, awe-inspiring orgasm either of them had felt in their entire lives. They each gushed from every part of their body, female fluid sputtering freely from their throbbing pussies and swelteringly sweet milk freely flowing from their hyper-productive breasts. As Maddie and Macy just came on and on, they coated each other in their fluids, the mother and daughter being bathed in their family’s love and lust.</p><p>            After the earth-shaking climax finally took its’ toll and slowed to a lustful crawl, both lascivious ladies felt their strength totally leave them. Maddie collapsed weakly atop her daughter, Macy helpless yet happy to let her mother lay atop her, cushioning her with her sweaty, soft body. As the room was filled with the endless sound of heavy panting and delighted sighs in afterglow, the women were more than content to simply lay there and bask in each other’s glory for a long while.</p><p>            But eventually, Maddie knew she couldn’t just they forever in a sticky puddle of her daughter’s milk and girly juices. With a struggling grunt, Maddie rolled herself to the side, freeing her daughter.</p><p>As her mother panted back into the carpet, Macy slowly turned her body and crawled up along the older woman’s side to join her. Macy snuggled up close right into her mother’s side, her cheek gently pressing in to the soft swell of her mother’s breast as her arm wrapped around the woman’s flat tummy. Maddie couldn’t help but let a smile creep across her lips as her daughter clung to her like a little cub again.</p><p>After a short time like this, Maddie finally decided that there was something they needed to get out in the open, something she needed to get off of her chest (or out from inside her chest).</p><p>“You know Macy…” Maddie began slowly, rather tentatively. “…I think…”</p><p>But Maddie was quickly cut off as Macy suddenly stuck her head up and kissed her, slow and deep. The quick burst of muffled confusion form Maddie easily melted to a quiet moan as her daughter’s tongue so very gently probed around her own.</p><p>After pulling her sweet lips away from the affectionate kiss, Macy only continued to lavish her mother with love, continuing to plant loving little pecks quickly atop Maddie’s lips, her cheeks, moving down to lightly suck at her jaw, snuggling further down to trail her feather lips along her neck. All the while Maddie just sighed softly as her little girl showered her with little kisses and adoration.</p><p>After quieting her mother through her worship, Macy settle back down by her side, cradling her head into the swell of Maddie’s neck. She had a feeling she knew what it was Maddie was about to say to her, and she just wasn’t quite ready to hear it yet.</p><p>“Please don’t say it yet… I know we got carried away but… please just let me have tonight… just let me love you tonight…” Macy whispered quietly against her mother’s ear, her restraint admirable but there was an obvious sadness there at what she figured would only be a one-time display of their love.</p><p>“Actually sweetie… I was just going to say I think my bathwater’s probably cold by now.” Maddie very abruptly replied in a far too relaxed, almost teasing manner.</p><p>Macy suddenly pushed herself up to look into her mother’s eyes, and was quite simply flabbergasted to see that Maddie just looked back with the calm, normal affection she wore every day of their lives. It was as though everything that had just happened was perfectly natural, it wouldn’t be swept under the rug, it wouldn’t be ignored or forgotten, it’d simply happened and that was that.</p><p>And as the realization hit them both, Macy and Maddie just burst out laughing, a few happy tears breaking down Macy’s face as she collapsed down atop her mother again and threw her arms around the woman’s neck, just hugging her beloved mommy for all she was worth.</p><p>With all the potential uncertainty and discomfort happily dismissed, Macy finally rose to her feet and leant down to offer her mother a hand up. Maddie happily accepted and the young girl pulled her incestuous lover up beside her.</p><p>“Well, warm bathwater or no, since we’ve already come this far I don’t suppose you’d care to join your mother. Goddess knows we could both use a wash after all of that.” Maddie said with perfectly happy contentedness.</p><p>Macy could only smile through brief sniffle as she wiped away the last errant tears on her face. Not hesitating an instant more, the young girl took Maddie’s hand in her own. Now hand in hand, naked, free, and totally in love, the mother and daughter ascended up the stairs to continue this journey into new heights of ecstasy.</p><p>*</p><p>With the bath indeed having become cold, Maddie opted to simply drain it so she and Macy could instead step under a warm shower. It took a couple minutes for the tub to empty, minutes that were well spent with the mother and daughter holding each other close and just peering deep into one another’s eyes as they ran their hands up and down each other’s soft, creamy bodies.</p><p>Once the tub was empty and the shower was steaming up the bathroom, Maddie pulled her daughter by the hand to join her under the running water, which quickly rinsed off the dried milk and cum and left them both pristine and glistening wet.</p><p>They hastily scrubbed each other down with soap, and the instant that was finished Maddie grabbed her daughter’s wrists and hiked them up, pinning them to the shower wall and keeping her little girl’s body trapped against the tile.</p><p>Macy grinned mischievously as her mother looked her up and down like a hungry wolf. The tempestuous young girl was quite thrilled to have her mother initiating things so restlessly this time.</p><p>Even as Maddie kept her daughter’s arms trapped above, the more mature and developed female pressed her body deep into her daughter’s, squishing her and keeping her well pinned under the running water. Maddie was only just slightly taller than her daughter, a negligible difference, and their chests were practically the same height, meaning that the mother was able to playfully press and crush her bouncing, buoyant breasts into her daughter’s wonderfully luscious tits. Macy giggled playfully at the attention as Maddie just hummed sultrily.</p><p>“I think you definitely used too much Lactoril on my breasts. Goddess, just look how swollen they are now. It’ll take you forever to drink all that down and help me fit into my bras by Monday.” Maddie playfully chided her daughter as she continued to wiggle her chest and press their boobs together.</p><p>“Aw, you mean they’re gonna return to normal size. I really like having a little extra oomph on my chest. And I <strong><em>REALLY </em></strong>like getting to cuddle up in your big, soft boobies!” Macy returned in equal playfulness. </p><p>“Well, the results show that the swelling is mostly a temporary thing. But to be perfectly honest, from my own experience, I’m pretty sure I’ve kept a little extra size.” Maddie promised her daughter through a wicked grin.</p><p>Seeing the eager smile cracking her daughter’s face, Maddie could take no more and bent forward to seize those pretty young lips. Macy happily relented and sighed exquisitely as her mother pressed their mouths together and stormed her tongue against her own.</p><p>As the mother and daughter kissed deep and ravenously, Maddie kept grinding her body hard against her daughters, pressing their legs in together so each of their pussies was rubbing up against the wet and smooth skin of each other’s thighs.</p><p>Maddie and Macy sent a shivering moan through their kiss as they both humped sensually against one another, sending sparks of lighting-like pleasure through their hungry slits as they melded and mashed their bodies together.</p><p>Never even breaking their luscious lip-lock, Macy and Maddie shuddered and pulled each other even tighter, closer as they relished in a soft orgasm, the sort that did nothing to quell their thirst and only left them craving for much more.</p><p>*</p><p>After much more fun in the shower, Maddie and Macy were thoroughly exhausted, and only barely managed to drag themselves out to Maddie’s bedroom, which Macy supposed after tonight would be <strong><em>their</em></strong> bedroom.</p><p>It was a good thing they were both already naked, as the two barely had the energy to crawl up into the fluffy bedspread together. But when they were finally settled under the sheets Macy easily curled up into her mother’s loving embrace, their legs sliding in together, their arms hugging each other’s figures tightly, their drained yet still voluptuous breasts softly melding together. Their bodies fit together as perfectly as only a mother and daughter’s could.</p><p>They both knew sleep would claim them as soon as they closed their eyes, so as Maddie hugged her little girl fiercely tight to her bosom, she planted one last soft kiss on top of the girl’s head.</p><p>“Thank you mom, for everything. I love you so much.” Macy spoke softly, tired as she was she still needed her mother to know the true depths of the unconditional love she felt for the woman.</p><p>“I love you too, baby. You are my everything, you’ve always been and you always will be. Now have a good night, and make sure to have plenty of sweet dreams.” Maddie sweetly cooed to her precious little girl.</p><p>And after a long night of discovering the true depths of their forbidden love, wrapped tight in one another embrace the mother and daughter quickly fell sound asleep, their dreams filled with visions of love and lust for each other, promises of what their lives would hold as they continued to explore this new relationship without restraint in the days to come.</p><p>*</p><p>            Macy woke quite late into the next morning, although in all fairness she truly did not know when exactly she got to bed last night. Stretching out across the silky sheets of the bed with a long, languid groan, the college girl gradually became aware of the fact that she’d woken up alone.</p><p>            Despite all that had been said and experienced last night, Macy couldn’t help but harbor just the slightest bit of worry over not waking up beside her mother. She certainly felt no regret, but there was still the possibility that Maddie was harboring some guilt over the issue. Anxiety trickled into her brain as she hastily got out of bed and ran to her own room to throw on some clothes.</p><p>            Scurrying downstairs, Macy was assailed by the heavy aroma of breakfast foods wafting out of the kitchen, and turned into the doorway to see her mother standing in front of the stove, her back turned to her daughter. Maddie wore a comfortable outfit, some old jeans and a very loose fitting t-shirt beneath her apron. Turning off the stove, she turned inwards towards the room and noticed her daughter for the first time.</p><p>            “Morning sleepyhead. You know it’s almost noon, don’t you?” Maddie said with a perfectly calm, pleasant smile.</p><p>            “Y-Yeah, good morning.” Macy replied through a half-hearted smile, her worry more than obvious to the experienced mother.</p><p>            “Hey now, what’s with that?” Maddie questioned through a slightly suggestive smile.</p><p>            Setting the food aside she strode up to her daughter before placing her hands softly on the girl’s shoulders, causing Macy to stare doe-eyed back at her.</p><p>            “Don’t tell me you’ve lost all your enthusiasm after last night?” Maddie again teased her daughter with a tempting smirk.</p><p>            Macy couldn’t move a muscle as her mother bent in and captured her lips in a lovingly deep kiss, but only a second later the daughter’s muscles relaxed and she sighed in extreme relief as Maddie’s tongue softly caressed her own. The matronly female pulled back just a short ways with a satisfyingly wet ‘smack,’ as she continued to just smile and ease her daughter.</p><p>            “There, that’s the way you say ‘good morning’ to someone after fucking them all night long.” Maddie breathed out huskily, accompanied with a short giggle and a wink.</p><p>            Finally letting go of her daughter, Maddie turned back to finish setting the table. Macy could only breathe out a sigh of immense relief, as well as lingering delight at her first kiss of their new lives together.</p><p>            “Sorry mom. I guess I was just a little worried what you were thinking about… last night.” Macy admitted, less sheepish than she’d been as she approached the dining table.</p><p>            “Well you don’t need to worry about a thing, Macy. I love you, and I don’t plan on going back on anything that happened last night.” Maddie assured her daughter with a warm, loving smile.</p><p>            “Thanks mom.” Macy spoke, quietly but immensely happy as she was assured of their mutual love.</p><p>            “Now come eat your breakfast. Lord knows you’ll really need some food after last night.” Maddie said, back to her normal happy mom routine as they both sat down to the table.</p><p>            “Well this all looks great mom, but I’m sure you know there’s something else I’d much rather be having for breakfast.” Macy teased, already past her apprehension and getting back to her much more playful demeanor.</p><p>            “Finish some solid food first, honey. Than you can have your ‘dessert.’” Maddie teased back with a wink of her own.</p><p>            The pair ate their meal happily, and not a second after setting her fork down did Macy raise back up and trounce into the living room and back, bottle of Lactoril in her hand. Now that she’d be getting to live out her greatest fantasy every day of her life, the girl didn’t intend to waste a minute of it.</p><p>            Just as Maddie was finishing her own plate, she felt her daughter standing right behind her chair, and the next thing she knew the girl had grabbed her thin t-shirt and yanked it up, Maddie forced to raise her arms and allow the girl to expose her voluptuous breasts. She knew that all the milk she’d stored from last night had been used up, yet looking down she was now definitely sure her boobs were still bigger than before she’d started this whole wonderful ordeal.</p><p>            Maddie could only sit back into her chair and sigh as she felt her daughter squirt the precious lotion onto the top of her breasts before reaching her hands around to fondle the heavenly orbs. Macy kneaded and squeezed her mother’s beloved tits as any greedy child would, taking the chance to place a few kisses into the crook of the woman’s neck.</p><p>            “Before you get too into things, just know that you’re not getting any of this milk until I fill up the rest of the jars I’ll need for the lab on Monday.” Maddie said through closed eyes, undeniably aroused yet still with some command in her voice.</p><p>            “Oh come on. What if I help you fill in the rest myself? You know I’m always happy to help your little science experiments.” Macy playfully complained.</p><p>“Nice try missy, but that’ll ruin our data. Just help me fill the rest of the jars. Between the two of us pumping and that massive glob you just poured onto me, we should be able to get everything I’ll need right away, even that extra jar you cost me last night.” Maddie spoke coyly as her daughter’s fingers sank into her pillowy tits.</p><p>“And I don’t suppose you can get away with just telling your boss that your daughter drank up all your ‘homework’?” Macy teased right into her mother’s ear.</p><p>“Believe me, I wish.” Maddie just replied with a soft chuckle.</p><p>Finally releasing her mother’s addictively sensational boobs, Macy walked around to the front of her chair as she pulled her shirt off and exposed her own improved chest. To Maddie’s curiosity, Macy straddled her mother on the dining chair before she raised the Lactoril bottle over herself and poured many huge dollops right across her own cleavage.</p><p>To Maddie’s continued delight, her daughter suddenly hugged their bodies tight together, mashing her smaller chest right between her own generous endowments. After that Macy began to rub her chest right up against her mother’s skin, their breasts mashing and kneading together and continuing to massage the lotion into both of their receptive bodies. Maddie just mirrored her daughter’s smile and ground her own breasts back into the little girl’s, enjoying the sort of lap dance Macy was giving her.</p><p>Feeling her mother wrap her own arms around her exposed back to keep their bodies pressed tight as possible, Macy struck forward and forced Maddie into a short but searing kiss, the mother and daughter fervently enjoying each other to the greatest extent. The younger girl pulled away with the most devilish smirk creasing her lips.</p><p>“By the way, how much of that Lacta-stuff can you get from the lab?” Macy asked even as she and her mother continued to sway and grind their chests together.</p><p>“Since I’m one of the primary testers I can pretty much get as much as I want. Why?” Maddie questioned, her face starting to tint red and her breathing starting to elevate in arousal.</p><p>“Because after this we’re all out.” Macy admitted with a sexily sheepish grin.</p><p>“Little minx! You sure chewed through that fast.” Maddie shot back with a mischievous giggle.</p><p>The mother and daughter hugged each other close for a while longer, slowly stopping their needful rubbing but still just enjoying the sensual contact of their bare skin. Already they could both start to feel their chests engorge with new milk, feel the first driblets start to bubble out of their nipples, squeezed tight together as the droplets ran down their breasts.</p><p>After helping her mother to fill the remaining jars for her lab (an easy task given how much Lactoril she’d just been exposed to), and after both girls had enjoyed the ‘second breakfast’ provided by their incestuous lover, Macy and Maddie eventually found themselves lying together and lounging on the couch they’d so thoroughly soiled, just watching some TV and enjoying each other’s company as they listlessly wasted away the rest of the morning.</p><p>“Just so you know, you’re helping me clean up this mess we made at some point today. Just because we’ve gone a little crazy with this lactation thing, I don’t want mildew seeping into every surface in the house.” Maddie brought up at some point.</p><p>“What difference does it make? It’s just going to get messy again tonight… And hopefully every night from now on.” Macy fired back suggestively but still like the bratty teenager she was.</p><p>“I would like this house to be clean young lady. Not just for my sake, but for our guest as well.” Maddie gently chided her misbehaving child.</p><p>“What guest?” Macy asked, suddenly somewhat confused.</p><p>“Oh shoot, I knew I forget to tell you something. Yesterday I talked with your cousin Michaela on the phone while you were still in class, and obviously before all this started. I invited her over for a visit next week. Sorry, but I guess we’ll have to hold ourselves back for a little while when she’s here.” Maddie admitted, slightly embarrassed for forgetting and having to put the brakes on their fun so quickly.</p><p>But hearing the mention of her older cousin, Macy just smiled as wicked new thoughts started to creep into her head.</p><p>“Well maybe… or who knows, maybe something else will happen…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Macy, Maddie, and Michaela's Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Macy, Maddie, and Michaela’s Milk</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>This is a direct sequel to the story “Macy’s Mom’s Milk.”</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Macy and Maddie sat together, naked and free on the couch, the TV behind them blaring some nonsense on the local news, but they were far too busy with one another to care. Maddie sat with her butt to the cushions, her daughter straddling her creamy thighs as the two women embraced lovingly. Their full breasts, slick with the medicinal lotion rubbed and smashed together, streams of warm milk running out from between them both. The mother and daughter held on to each other tightly as they passionately made out, Macy plunging her tongue deep into her mother’s mouth as Maddie locked her daughter’s lips to her own.</p><p>It’d been roughly a week since the night of their incestuous awakening, and since then every moment they’d both been home they’d been together, vigorously making love, rubbing Lactoril into each other’s wonderful breasts, and drinking their fill of their family’s rich milk. They’d created a Sapphic heaven for themselves thanks to that miracle drug.</p><p>Splitting their wet kiss, the two lascivious ladies stared into each other’s eyes with a blazing lust. As Maddie caressed her daughter’s smooth back side she could feel the girl’s wet pussy sucking at her thigh. With a gentle and domineering touch, Maddie wove her fingers behind her daughter’s hair and encouraged her head down. Without a thought, Macy followed her natural instincts and allowed her mother to guide her to her ample breast. Just as a good daughter should, Macy wrapped her lips around the nipple she so sincerely adored and began to suck greedily, her mother’s milk flowing into her mouth. Macy drank deeply, this liquid having become almost half of her diet, her life’s nourishment, her reason for living.</p><p>Maddie threw her head back against the sofa and relished as her daughter drank from her. The last week had been almost surreal, she never would’ve imagined she would awaken a sexual relationship with her own daughter, nor would their lives have come to revolve so fully around drinking breast milk, but this life was so satisfying, she never had any second thoughts.</p><p>The lusty mother smiled down softly at her daughter as she nursed, tenderly stroking her fingers through her hair and along her naked back. She placed a small kiss on the girl’s head and sighed softly.</p><p>“We’ll have to actually get dressed tomorrow, remember. Your cousin Michaela is going to get here around noon.” Maddie spoke wispily as the girl continued to fondle her chest.</p><p>Macy grunted in mild frustration even as she continued to suck. But with a last big gulp she pulled her face away to stare up to her mother with a coquettish smirk. “I really hate wearing clothes around the house now. My boobs have gotten much bigger, even when they’re normal now. All my shirts feel so tight.”</p><p>Maddie smirked at her daughter’s playful attitude, and leant down to give her a quick, soft kiss on the lips. “I know we’ve gotten pretty comfortable around each other recently, but we do have to keep appearances up for Michaela’s sake.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Macy sighed with slight annoyance, but her look soon turned quite mischievous. “…at least for a little while.”</p><p>At that the two women shared a very knowing smile and small fit of giggling. Maddie continued to pet her daughter’s head as the girl nestled into her cleavage like the spoiled child she was.</p><p>“I know we have a plan all laid out for Michaela, but do try to show some restraint in the beginning. We don’t want to scare her off, now do we?” Maddie playfully scolded her daughter, and Macy just rolled her eyes, equally as playful.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah Mom. I’ll behave myself when she gets here.” Macy began as an even slyer smirk creased her lips. “So in the morning we’ll just have to get everything out of our systems.”</p><p>The two ladies giggled again as they teasingly caressed each other. Maddie leant down again to capture her daughter’s lips, the pair lingering a little while longer in that soft, meaningful kiss.</p><p>“Hmmmm. And we’ll be sure to have an extra filling ‘Breakfast.’” Maddie joined in the teasing.</p><p>“Don’t you mean, ‘Breastfast?’” Macy cracked a lame joke.</p><p>“Geez. You’ve become quite vexing lately.” Maddie now had to roll her eyes at her daughter’s humor.</p><p>“Can’t help it. I love you too much.” Macy beamed as she rubbed her face in between her mother’s magnificent tits.</p><p>“Awww. And I love you too, sweetie.” Maddie returned her love with an extra tight squeeze.</p><p>The women wrapped their naked selves tightly around each other, arms and legs locking their lover’s limbs in place. Maddie and Macy each put their faces into the crooks of their lover’s necks, breathing deeply and placing light kisses there. As if a practiced dance, the two horny females shifted their entire weights on the couch, Maddie expertly manipulating her daughter until Macy was flat on her back against the couch and Maddie was pressing down atop her.</p><p>Macy sighed dreamily as her mother inched ever so slightly down her body until she could feel the mature woman’s hair tickling her chest. Maddie rubbed her face temptingly against her daughter’s full breasts, feeling the warm, life-giving liquid churning with them. With a practiced experience, the mother easily found Macy’s nipple and began to suckle sweetly. Macy raised her arms to wrap around her mother’s head as she drank from her tit. She loved this feeling of maternal duty she’d discovered towards her own mother, like she was paying the woman back for all the kindness she’d received in her upbringing, and of course paying back the milk she drank herself.</p><p>Maddie drank deeply until her thirst was satisfied (for the moment), pulling her lips away with a satisfying pop and even letting out a cute little hiccup of a burp. When that was done, the mature female brought her face back above her daughter’s so they could see each other’s love again.</p><p>“Come on dear, let’s get to bed. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Maddie spoke softly as she caressed her daughter’s cheek.</p><p>“Yeah, okay. And hopefully in one or two nights, we’ll have another girl to go to bed with.” Macy spoke suggestively.</p><p>On that last note Maddie smiled before raising herself off of her daughter. On her feet, the woman offered a hand to the girl and Macy readily accepted, her mother helping her up and right back into her arms. After turning off the lights and TV, mother and daughter wrapped a sinful arm around each other’s waists and turned to walk to their now shared bedroom.</p><p>In bed, Maddie and Morgan still refused to let go of one another. Facing each other in the sheets, they smiled delectably as they closed the small distance, mother and daughter wrapping each other’s naked bodies in the most wonderfully taboo embrace. The two familial lovers kissed each other deeply one last time.</p><p>“Goodnight my love.” Maddie whispered down to her daughter.</p><p>“Hmmmm. Goodnight Mommy.” Macy returned sleepily</p><p>In that sinful love, their new ‘marriage’ bed, the loving mother and daughter drifted off into the most wonderful sleep, dreaming of the new horizons of happiness and pleasure they’d reach tomorrow, once they reunited with their cousin Michaela.</p><p>*</p><p>Michaela breathed in deep as she pulled into the driveway of her aunt and little cousin’s house. She smiled softly, looking forward to seeing her family again after a few years away. She had heard Aunt Maddie had quite the interesting job as a research assistant, and Macy was just about to finish her first year in college, so she was quite happy for them.</p><p>Michaela herself was about four years older than Macy, and had only just finished earning her own degree in Communications. Now her plan was to just take a little while off, maybe find a temp job and decide what exactly she wanted to do. Maddie had invited her to her house for a week or so to just relax, and Michaela thought this would be a nice time regardless.</p><p>As soon as she rang the doorbell the portal to the home opened, and her beloved Aunt Maddie was waiting right there, a bright smile beaming on her face.</p><p>“Michaela! So good to see you!” Maddie gushed as she took in the alluring sight of her sexy little niece.</p><p>“Hey Aunt Maddie, it’s really good to see you too!” Michaela responded, slightly surprised by her aunt’s enthusiasm. But the woman was warm and welcoming, and that was plenty for her.</p><p>Maddie threw her arms open and wrapped the younger girl up in a tight hug. Michaela easily returned the hug, her mind subtly noting how comfortable her aunt was, somehow deliciously softer than she remembered. Meanwhile Maddie relished in the feel of this lovely young girl, squeezing her tight and rubbing her lovingly. The older vixen couldn’t help putting her face in the girl’s hair and smelling her a bit, she couldn’t wait to add her to the fun.</p><p>As the two ladies separated, Macy made her way around the corner, yet another bright smile on her face.</p><p>“Hey Mickie, you made it!” The youngest girl exclaimed, using her cousin’s old pet name from their younger days.</p><p>“Hey to you too Macy, it’s been way too long!” Michaela smiled past her aunt as her little cousin happily pattered towards her. Michaela noted that Macy had become extremely pretty.</p><p>Without much warning Macy threw herself into the slightly taller girl, Michaela a bit surprised as the teen buried her face in her chest and wrapped her up tightly. But she didn’t want to appear awkward, so she simply hugged her back.</p><p>The girls laughed and chatted as Macy and Maddie helped cousin Michaela bring in her things. They quickly caught up with the basics of each other’s lives over tea, all the girls just smiling and feeling good about this little reunion. Although, without Michaela noticing her Aunt and Cousin repeatedly cast knowing glances towards one another, silently confirming how fucking sexy Michaela had become.</p><p>“Well we’re certainly happy you’re here now. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” Maddie smiled warmly to her niece while Macy just sat by, practically looking like a love-struck puppy.</p><p>“Thanks Aunty, I’m really happy to be here. I think having a little off time to sort things out will really help me.”</p><p>“Take all the time you need sweetie. Our home is your home.”</p><p>“Yeah! It’ll be super fun having you around to hang out with again!” Macy beamed up again, causing Michaela to giggle a little at her excitement. She didn’t remember her little cousin idolizing her this much before, but it was pretty nice she decided.</p><p>“Why don’t you take your things and set yourself up in the guestroom. Have a shower if you like. Me and Macy will get dinner ready.” Maddie announced as she gathered up the tea cups.</p><p>“Thanks, that sounds great. I promise I won’t just be a leech this whole time, though. I can definitely cook dinner for you guys a few times.” Michaela smiled as she rose up.</p><p>“Only if you insist. I just want you to be comfortable here.” Maddie spoke serenely as she turned towards the sink.</p><p>Macy smiled brightly at Michaela one last time before she grabbed the rest of the dishes and joined her mother. Michaela smiled thoughtfully to herself before going to collect her bags. Bringing her things into the guest room she smiled peacefully. It was good to see her family, and they seemed way more bight and cheerful than she remembered. She had a good feeling about her stay here.</p><p>As she began to sort through her stuff, looking for shower things specifically, she idly noted a somewhat off scent that she just realized had been filling the air of the house since she got here. It was certainly not unpleasant, mild but a little sweet; Michaela decided she actually kind of liked it. She couldn’t quite decide for certain, but it did smell a little bit like milk.</p><p>*</p><p>Once they heard the door to the guestroom shut, Macy and Maddie looked to each other in a fit of giggles. Without much thought they quickly embraced, hugging one another tightly and feeling the tempting flesh of their family. They hated that they couldn’t touch their skin directly together, but it was all necessary.</p><p>“Oh my Gods, Michaela is so fucking hot! I want to kiss her sooooo bad!” Macy whined lustfully as she greedily rubbed her mother’s ass through her jeans.</p><p>“I know sweetie, I know. Just be a little patient, dear. We’ll let her see just how wonderful our lives are, and when she’s nice and curious we’ll show her the joys we’ve discovered. “Maddie replied as she stroked her daughter’s hair, just a little too vigorously.</p><p>“Mmmmm. Goddess, when I pressed my face into her chest her boobs were soooo soft! I bet her milk will taste so fucking good!” Macy fantasized as she rubbed her face in between her mother’s own comfortable breasts.</p><p>“Hmmmm, I bet you’re right. And it’ll taste all the sweeter when we all express our love for each other.” Maddie confirmed as her hands lingered down to squeeze her daughter’s ripe, full butt.</p><p>Without any need for words, Macy leant up and captured her mother’s lips in a tender kiss, the two girls sighing into one another as their tongues danced lazily across each other.</p><p>“Mmmmmmmommmy…” Macy sighed dreamily as he mother planted feather-like kisses on her neck. “Do we have time for just a quickie?”</p><p>Before Maddie even needed to consider, they felt the pipes churn as the shower turned on. Maddie smirked down at her daughter. “I guess we do have time.” She said seductively before her grip in the girl turned feral. The mother forced her tongue deep into her daughter’s throat as her arms lifted.</p><p>Macy squealed in delight as she jumped up, her hips hiking around her mother as the older female spun her around and pressed her into the counter, all the while forcefully making out with her. The two familial lovers would need to work fast, but they needed to express their carnal desire.</p><p>*</p><p>Michaela enjoyed the warm shower, toweling herself off and throwing on some comfortable clothes before exiting the steamy room. As soon as she turned down the hall, though, she got a slight jolt as Macy’s door suddenly swung open and the girl happily bounded out. Michaela’s face suddenly flushed slightly when she got an eyeful of what her cousin was wearing. At the moment, Macy was clad only in an extremely thin tank top and some very tight-hugging pink panties. Macy, though, seem unembarrassed and as soon as she spotted Michaela gave her a wide smile.</p><p>“Oh, hey cuz!” Macy spouted cheerily, unaware or outright ignoring any potential awkwardness.</p><p>“Uh, hey Macy. Sorry, were you trying to hop in the shower?” Michaela replied, trying her best to recover from the fluster.</p><p>“No. Sorry to say, a couple of my girlfriends just called me over, but the outfit I was gonna wear is down in the dryer. Sorry we can’t hang out tonight, but I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow!” Macy continued, again displaying her rather odd desire to hang out with Michaela.</p><p>“No, don’t sweat it. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to chill.” Michaela just rolled along politely.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll make it a date then!” Macy again exclaimed excitedly before bouncing passed the somewhat confused older girl.</p><p>As Michaela turned to watch her little cousin stroll down the hall her eyes couldn’t help but zero in on Macy’s butt. That girl’s panties definitely had to have been a least a few sizes to small, as they rode deep into her ass, exposing almost all of the lovely flesh. Michaela was practically hypnotized as the pretty girl’s luscious butt bounced as she strode away.</p><p>Michaela continued to stare several moments after Macy disappeared down the stairs, but soon shook her head free, quietly chastising herself for doing something so silly. Michaela was about to head towards her guest room when she noticed the door to Macy’s room was wide open. Normally this wouldn’t have been a cause for alarm, but the little girl’s computer monitor faced right towards the door, and when Michaela got an eyeful of what was on screen she nearly shrieked.</p><p>Some unknown force practically compelled her to walk into the room towards the computer, which did nothing to try to hide the pornographic website. Michaela’s first thought was how Macy could be so careless as to leave her room open when looking at things like that. It was bad enough she saw, what if her mother had seen! But despite that she just came in for a closer look.</p><p>Without really thinking she clicked the play button on the video Macy had up. Her blush only grew beyond control when she realized it was a lesbian video! More so than that, it seemed to be heavily focused on lactation, with two beautiful girls drinking milk from each other’s breasts!</p><p>Had Michaela been in her right mind she would’ve walked right away, or maybe questioned whether her little cousin was into girls. But all she could do was watch the next couple minutes as the naked women played with each other, utterly captivated, like some unknown instinct was being satisfied. Before she knew it her own breath was slightly elevated and she could feel her pussy tingle in response.</p><p>Suddenly, though, Michaela snapped out of her daydream and quickly realized the situation she was in. Macy could come back any moment, and she could NOT let her little cousin see her watching her porn.</p><p>Frazzled, Michaela hastily attempted to set the video back to the moment Macy had paused it. Fear of embarrassment the only thing on her mind, Michaela quickly left the younger girl’s room, closing the door in the hopes that Macy would think her privacy had been fully protected.</p><p>Little did Michaela realize that Macy had never gone downstairs at all. Macy had in fact crept back to peek into the room, watching as her older cousin turned on the girl-on-girl porn and watched uninterrupted. She ducked away just before Michaela retreated, but a wide smirk was brewing on the girl’s face as she saw her cousin’s very encouraging reaction.</p><p>*</p><p>Later that evening after dinner, Michaela walked back downstairs to retrieve a drink from the refrigerator. As Macy had left to hang with her friends, she figured she’d take a little while to maybe see if there were any interesting temp jobs in the area, but there was no such luck. Besides, this was her break, she didn’t really need to get serious anyway.</p><p>As Macy walked into the living room she noticed her aunt Maddie sitting on the couch, cradling a strange looking object. The younger woman immediately stopped in her tracks and nearly gaped once she realized what her aunt was doing.</p><p>Maddie sat relaxed in nothing more than a bathrobe, and it took a moment for Michaela to notice her robe was pulled slightly to the side and a breast was exposed. Far more shocking, the thing she held was a breast pump, and the woman was actually pumping milk into it!</p><p>Michaela was baffled, was her aunt pregnant? Despite everything, the girl could do little more than openly stare, and it didn’t take long for Maddie to notice her uninvited but anticipated guest.</p><p>“Hey there dear. Did you want to watch something on the TV? Feel free to turn on whatever, I won’t mind.” Maddie spoke sweetly with a smile once she noticed the wayward girl.</p><p>“I uhhh… no Auntie. I just… didn’t expect you to be, uh… busy.” Michaela misled, obviously uncomfortable and confused.</p><p>“Oh my, I absolutely forgot to mention, didn’t I?” Maddie said, totally feigning her own ignorance.</p><p>“You’re not, pregnant, are you?” Michaela couldn’t help but blurt sheepishly, to which Maddie responded with a nice giggle.</p><p>“Oh goodness no. Sorry sweetie, Macy’s gotten used to it so I completely forget you wouldn’t have expected this.” Maddie went on to explain easily. “See, my lab has developed a new drug called Lactoril, and I kind of got volunteered to be a test subject for it. Obviously one of the effects is it makes me produce milk, and my supervisor wants me to collect samples for her. Other than that its’ supposed to have a lot of helpful effects for women. I really think its’ gonna be an amazing thing when it comes out to the public.”</p><p>Michaela did her best to listen politely, but her gaze was welded right onto her aunt’s breast. She knew full well she should not be focusing so much on her body, but after that run in with Macy earlier she couldn’t stop these torrid thoughts from steaming up her mind, and running into her aunt like this was certainly not helping.</p><p>Unlike with her daughter, Maddie definitely noticed her niece’s gaze lingering this time around. She saw that ever so slight way her mouth hung open, how her eyes looked to glaze with just the faintest desire. The mature women couldn’t help but smirk, it was starting to look like their little seduction game was working.  </p><p>“Wow. Well, sorry to walk in on you like this. I didn’t mean to pry or anything.” Michaela mentioned, rubbing her neck anxiously.</p><p>“No, please don’t worry yourself. I’ve gotten plenty used to doing this and having Macy around. Its actually sorta become a nice part of my day. One of the extra perks is the lotion makes me a little… sensitive.” Maddie mentioned with a slight mischievous tone.</p><p>Michaela just stared even more wide eyed at her aunt’s insinuation. Maddie, meanwhile, turned back to her own thoughts, leaning against the couch and closing her eyes. She felt bold enough that Michaela might respond to a little bit of a show.</p><p>Squirming just slightly as she held the pump to her flowing tit, Macy let her face curl slightly and the softest moan escape her lips. Michaela nearly choked as she guessed her aunt was having a slight orgasm. That was too much for her; she couldn’t risk staying any longer and saying something to make things more awkward.</p><p>“Ummmmm, ok. I uh… I think I’m gonna get to bed then… s-see you in the morning.” Michaela stumbled as she hastily excused herself upstairs.</p><p>*</p><p>Although she’d left her aunt behind, that image would stay burned in her brain all throughout the night, right alongside the thought of her little cousin. She was starting to worry how much she was beginning to think about her family this way.</p><p>So lying awake in her bed she stressed over how she couldn’t stop thinking of her cousin and aunt, two girls she was suddenly finding extremely attractive, and far worse, extremely desirable.</p><p>Her body was growing warm as her mind swum in turmoil. She couldn’t deny that she’d somehow begun to imagine her family members in a sexual light! She couldn’t understand why this was happening, she’d never before considered herself attracted to any girls, let alone her own flesh and blood!</p><p>But somehow her mind refused to let go of the idea, like there was something in the air affecting her thoughts. Her body was taking things much farther, and she soon realized her pussy was aching with want.</p><p>Despite her better judgement, Michaela quickly found her fingers snaking into her pants. The girl blushed and hissed as she tried to muffle her moan. Her fingers quickly slickened as they slid into the dripping folds of her swollen cunt, ebbing pleasure right along her nerves.</p><p>The image in her mind grew clearer and clearer, like there was some outside force directing her imagination with a clear goal. Her aunt and cousin appeared in her mind, nude and dripping with milk. Their bodies intertwined in sinful lust as the mouther and daughter caressed and kissed for her.</p><p>Michaela’s body burned and curled ever harder as the fantasy raced out of her control. Soon she envisioned herself in the mix. Macy and Maddie embrace the girl, tenderly stripping her of her clothing and gently smoothing her in their naked embrace. Michaela could almost feel her lips tingle as she pictured her little cousin kissing her sweetly, lavishing her with praise. Then her aunt was right there, encompassing her in her love as she drove her tongue to and fro.</p><p>Michaela’s fingers strummed faster and faster as she imagined her aunt and little cousin’s hands in her place. Now all three women huddled tight together, moaning in utter bliss as they each frantically stroked one another’s soft pussies.</p><p>Michaela shuttered and bit the blanket to quiet herself as her orgasm overcame her. It was a damn deep and damn good one as the euphoria of masturbating to her family overwhelmed her. The last thoughts in her head were of absolute love, and with the solid image of Macy and Maddie cradling her in their arms and between their lovely breasts, Michaela fell happily into a deep slumber.</p><p>*</p><p>Just down the hall in Maddie’s bedroom, she and her daughter Macy were living out several of cousin Michaela’s fantasies. Both sultry vixens had stripped away all of their confining clothing. They knew Michaela would be out for the night, and they couldn’t stand one more moment not caressing each other’s skin.</p><p>At the moment, Macy lay on the mattress with her back propped up by several soft pillows. Maddie lay in her lap, back against her beautiful daughter as the little girl lovingly hugged her tightly from behind. It felt so good, so right for them to be together like this.</p><p>Macy breathed against her mother’s hair as she held the luscious female close to her own stunning body. Her legs wrapped slightly around the older woman’s long limbs, but Macy kept her hands busy on Maddie’s ever-needy breasts.</p><p>Maddie sighed happily as her daughter worked on her. As the girl coddled the mature female she vigorously rubbed her mother’s ample breasts. Macy had become quite practiced at extracting the precious milk from within, but now they’d each been thoroughly and deliciously drained, so now only slight dribbles of cream ran down Maddie’s shining skin, droplets that were quickly gathered and rubbed into her skin by Macy.</p><p>“Today went even better than I hoped for.” Macy mentioned quietly as the two ladies basked in their comfort. “Michaela was definitely checking out my ass while I hopped around in my old panties. And then when she saw the porn on my computer she went right up and started watching it!” Macy sighed excitedly as she already imagined her sexy cousin doing a nice striptease for them.</p><p>“It went well on my end too. She looked just like you did when you walked in on me milking myself. It was so cute how she couldn’t stop staring at my titty.” Maddie said with a little giggle. “It’s like all you girls are just babies at heart, just wanting to cuddle up to your mommy’s boobies and drink her milk.”</p><p>Maddie and Macy both giggle as they squirmed together, Macy playfully jiggling her mother’s breasts as Maddie wiggled her but against her daughter’s smooth crotch.</p><p>“Hmmmm. I think Mickie’s almost as ready for us to take her as we are.” Macy said with an erotic confidence as they both settled down.</p><p>“Tomorrow then. We’ll seduce her fully and then we can all love each other.” Maddie agreed.</p><p>“Mmmm. Kissing, drinking and fucking together. Happily ever after.” Macy confirmed as the two ladies sighed dreamily at the events to come.</p><p>With their goal clear and in sight, Maddie leant back into her daughter’s chest, looking up as the little girl stared down dreamily, each smiling lovingly. Without a word Macy leant down and captured her mother’s lips. The family wrapped each other in a warm embrace, tongues dancing in the most sinfully perfect manner possible. Mother and daughter kissed long into the night, until eventually sleep claimed them, and they could each dream of how they and Michaela would find the most perfect bliss together.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning Michaela woke up in a feral frazzle. Her body was exhausted, but she felt so very good and satisfied. The weight of what she’d done last night was hitting her, but she figured she was too relaxed to really feel any serious guilt over it. Not really knowing what else she could do, Michaela got up, threw on a large t-shirt, and headed for the bathroom</p><p>Any sleep was instantly shaken out of her system as she noticed Maddie walking her way in the hall. Of course, the sexy MILF was wearing only a towel, the thin fabric cinched ever so tightly around her gorgeously curvy body. Michaela swallowed hard as she was forced to witness her aunt’s marvelously exposed shoulders, her long, smooth legs, and her prodigious breasts just barely not spilling out over the hem of the towel.</p><p>Maddie merely smiled warmly as she noticed the still awakening girl, appearing totally unembarrassed being seen like this.</p><p>“Morning sweetie. Did you sleep well in the guest room?” Maddie spoke quite pleasantly, her voice a nice balm in the morning.</p><p>“I uh… y-yeah, I slept just fine. Thanks again for putting me up.” Michaela replied, hoping to god she wasn’t visibly blushing or staring anywhere she shouldn’t be.</p><p>“Oh I’m glad Michaela. I’m just gonna hop in the shower quick, feel free to grab anything you like for breakfast.”</p><p>“Right. Thanks Auntie.” Michaela kept up her act as the two ladies passed each other.</p><p>Michaela made like she was going to head downstairs, but she paused at the end of the hall and turned back. She noted the bathroom door wide open with all the lights on, and then she heard the tell-tale sound of the shower running.</p><p>For a few seconds Michaela just stared dumbfounded. Had her aunt really started to take a shower without even bothering to shut the door. The way people acted in this house was really starting to seem weird to her, and if Michaela had her full sense of reasoning she would’ve at least just ignored all of it.</p><p>Naturally, Michaela began to creep back towards the bathroom, and peered just past the doorframe. Her eyes immediately went wide as a doe’s at the sight. She was just in time to see her aunt Maddie shed her towel shamelessly, fully exposing her ravishing naked body. The younger girl’s mouth went dry as Maddie kicked the fabric aside and almost paraded her beautiful form around the bathroom. Never before had she ever imagined she’d be peeping on a female family member like this, but judging by the strong sensations coming from her slit there was no chance she was going to stop.</p><p>Maddie seemed to hum happily to herself as she tied back her hair and entered the shower. Michaela didn’t give a damn if she was spotted at this point, it was almost as if Maddie was putting on a show just for her. Little did she know, that was exactly what the vivacious aunt was doing. The moment she’d barely spotted the girl from the corner of her eyes, it was all Maddie could do to keep from looking too pleased with herself. But whether or not Michaela caught on, she fully intended to give the younger girl a show. After all, why else would she have left both the bathroom door and shower curtain totally open.</p><p>Maddie entered the water, allowing it to cascade over her and soak her form thoroughly, knowing how sexy her body was when glistening. She took care to slowly rub her palms all across her body, making sure every inch was thoroughly wetted. She brought her arms back behind her head to stroke though her hair, jutting her chest out and allowing her bountiful breasts to bounce and breathe under the water.</p><p>Maddie could practically feel Michaela’s eyes licking her body as she soaked under the spray. Grabbing a small sponge, she squirted a generous portion of her fruity soap and began to luxuriously lather herself. She paid special attention to sudsing up her slippery boobs, rubbing the foam all down her generous hips, swaying her jiggly butt as the soapy water ran between the cheeks.</p><p>Maddie was feeling really good about herself as she sensually washed herself, loving the attention of her voyeuristic niece. Seeing as how the girl showed no signs of leaving, the aunt felt it was time to turn things up a notch.</p><p>Michaela nearly risked gasping or moaning openly as she watched her aunt slowly begin to touch herself right before her eyes! Maddie moved with an experienced sensuality as her hands slid down her flawless skin towards her hypnotizing slit. The mature woman threw her head back and hummed ecstatically as her fingers began to strum along the engorged lips, every so often brushing her burning clitoris.</p><p>Michaela’s pussy ached with desire, and it took all she had to not begin stroking herself along with her aunt. Maddie moved so slowly yet so deliberately. Her face betrayed an intense pleasure, showing she knew exactly what she was doing to herself, her fingers taking long, scooping motions as they played through her cunt, surely sopping wet even as the shower water continued to douse her.</p><p>Michaela continued to watch her lascivious aunt for several minutes until finally the woman’s hips and shoulders began to buck, several low, undulating moans escaping the female. Maddie was having a slow but joyous orgasm, and Michaela was there to witness it all!</p><p>As Maddie seemed to settle, sighing happily as her hands retracted, Michaela suddenly became very aware of her surroundings. To say she was uncertain of what to do would be an understatement. Her brain, heart, and body were all pulling her towards a dozen different desires at the moment, and she simply didn’t know what to act towards. Not knowing what else she could do for the moment, Michaela quietly skulked back towards her room, shame and arousal poisoning her mind towards ever more sinful thoughts.</p><p>Meanwhile Maddie just watched with a satisfied grin as her niece shrunk away. She knew the girl stayed for every second of her lovely little performance, and she just silently hoped she’d get to reenact this play tomorrow, only with a few extra actors.</p><p>*</p><p>Michaela didn’t get far before she was forced to stop before Macy’s door. As though her family was spitting on any notion of privacy, her little cousin’s door was left a good bit open as well. Michaela didn’t even have a chance to peek in before her ears were assailed by the sweet echoes of sultry moans escaping the room.</p><p>Michaela immediately guessed what those noises meant for her younger cousin, knew exactly what it was she would find if she dared to glance within. But even having all the warning in the world this time, Michaela barely hesitated to bring her face to the opening; minute by minute her reasoning melted as her heart’s real desires surfaced, no longer shying from her growing sexual attraction to her family.</p><p>Michaela forwent the look of shock this time, now her tongue all but openly lolling out in arousal as she soaked in the view she’d been gifted with. Macy was strewn over her bed, her pants totally done away with and everything below completely exposed. The little girl’s fingers furiously strummed over her naked slit, plunging in and out desperately fast.</p><p>In her free hand Macy held her phone right to her face, earphones plugged in as she obviously soaked in some illicit video. Her face was flushed red, her breathing hard as she panted and whined in ever rising need. As far as Michaela knew, Macy was totally lost in her little erotic fantasy, and completely unaware of herself or the rest of the outside world. But this was exactly what Macy had planned for once she noticed her cousin following her mother to the shower.</p><p>Of course, while Macy’s display was planned it certainly wasn’t an act, and with this audience of hers she fully planned to bring herself off. The girl had had hours to fantasize and plan for her first embrace with her cousin, and already she was close to achieving her much needed orgasm, the first she would’ve gotten on her own since beginning her relationship with her mother.</p><p>As Michaela watched, no longer feeling the shame or hesitance, Macy bit her lip harshly as barely continued squeals raced out of her mouth. Her finger’s dug deep into her leaking cunt as her body spasm around them, the lovely feeling of bliss echoing through her body.</p><p>Cousin Michaela soaked in the entire display as her little cousin reached a lovely orgasm. Now, having seen both her aunt and cousin masturbate for her there was little she could do now to keep them out of her head.</p><p>As Macy breathed hard in the afterglow she ripped the headphones out and put an arm over her face. Still though, she easily noticed the shadow race from beside her door, grinning triumphantly at the knowledge that Michaela had certainly just enjoyed the whole show.</p><p>*</p><p>For the next several hours Michaela merely stayed in her guest room. She paced around, lay in the bed to stare at the ceiling, and generally just spent the day ruminating on everything she’d seen in the last 24 hours.</p><p>Her mind was a hurricane of thoughts and emotions. When she came to see her family again she never would’ve imagined her aunt and cousin had become these sex-crazed beauties. She especially wouldn’t have imagined that she would’ve fallen so deeply in lust for them!</p><p>The biggest question of all was whether she should even try to bring this up with them or just try to ignore it. Were they really just so horny and careless that this was one huge accident? Or was it possible that Maddie and Macy were exposing themselves on purpose for her?! This possibility had been ringing louder and louder in Michaela’s mind.</p><p>Michaela stayed locked away for a long time, but eventually her physical needs like hunger got the better of her. She needed to go downstairs, and possibly face her family after all. Whether or not she’d have the nerve for it, well she’d just have to wait and see at the time.</p><p>The upstairs were clear of any more erotic pitfalls, and Michaela was even more surprised to not find anyone downstairs either. She headed towards the kitchen, but once she entered she noticed the back porch door open, save for the thin screen door. She was immediately aware of some extremely unexpected and strange sounds coming from the backyard. Caution having long ago been forsaken, Michaela went right to the door to observe. The young woman didn’t think she was going to be surprised any more by this point, but the new sight awaiting her this time almost dropped her to the floor.</p><p>*</p><p>A short while earlier, Macy and Maddie had walked out to the backyard, hand in hand and wearing only their skimpiest bikinis. Fortunately, Maddie had had a nice, tall fence installed around their home some years ago, for as of the last week their privacy had been absolutely invaluable.</p><p>The mother and daughter held each other as they marched smiling out into the sunny backyard. Two lounge chairs had been set in the center of the grass as they each enjoyed tanning, however today they had agreed for a very special session of “sun tanning.”</p><p>The girls set their towels on the chairs and set aside their special lotion on the nearby table. For a moment, the couple of lascivious females merely stood by one another, enjoying the sun, enjoying the fresh air, and their soon to be fully exposed bodies in these wonderful outdoors. Macy smiled softly at her mother as she appreciatively ran her fingers up and down her mother’s slender arm, stoking the sparks on her skin, a tiny glimpse at the raunchy contact to come.</p><p>A slight sound was all the alarm they needed, and a quick glance to the back door confirmed what they’d both been waiting for; Cousin Michaela was watching them now. Macy and Maddie smiled coyly to each other, ready to play their fun little script and give Michaela the biggest show to tempt her into their hands.</p><p>“It’s a gorgeous day out, sweetie.” Maddie spoke hazily, her eyes half-lidded in lust as she visually devoured her sexy little minx of a daughter.</p><p>“Hmmmm. Not nearly as gorgeous as you are mom.” Macy cooed back with equally obvious lust.</p><p>“Well thank you baby. And you know you definitely take after me in looks.” The mother teased back.</p><p>“It’s a hot day. We’d better make sure we’re both properly ‘prepared.’” Macy’s words dripped with arousal.</p><p>“Oh, I know with you around I’m in good hands.” Maddie replied flirtatiously.</p><p>Taking their hands away from each other, Macy and Maddie nevertheless remained well within each other’s personal space. They smirked and giggled like schoolgirls (which Macy technically still was) as they each reached back to tug at their bikini-top straps. Michaela’s eyes were unblinking as she witnessed her aunt and cousin expose their magnificent breasts to the open air. The mother and daughter, though intending to put on a good show for their audience, were quickly losing themselves to their base arousal and their immediate desire for their incestuous lover.</p><p>Macy made the first move, smoothly reaching out and running her hands up and down her mother’s slender torso before slowly curving over the swell of her lovely boobs. Maddie merely closed her eyes and sighed at the heavenly touch of her daughter. Macy loved the feeling of her mom’s tits in her palms, but they were basically empty, practically a taboo in their household nowadays.</p><p>With a cat-like grin, Macy began to gently push back on her mother, guiding the mature woman down until she was splayed over one of the loungers. Macy made no hesitance in straddling her mother’s waist and quickly reached for the bottle of Lactoril set between the two recliners. The two ladies were quite practiced now, knowing exactly how much lotion they needed to glob at any moment to get the desired amount of precious milk.</p><p>Spilling a generous amount the holy salve into her hands Macy quickly began to work them into her mother’s chest. Maddie sighed and moaned softly at her daughter’s soft touch. Her daughter was so attentive, playing her fingers and poking at every sensitive bit of her breasts in all the right ways as she rubbed the lotion deep into her light skin.</p><p>Maddie’s breathing grew sharper as she already felt her breasts begin to swell with her beloved cream. The errant mother swore their bodies were fast becoming more and more receptive to the medicine, working faster to allow their tits to engorge with more and more milk.</p><p>Macy smirked lovingly as she watched her beloved mom’s boobs grow beautifully tight as they filled with her favorite thing in the world. Macy stopped rubbing incessantly as her hands had lost most of the lotion, though still remained slick. Cupping her mom’s swollen breasts, Macy tossed her hair back and quickly leaned down. She felt it nothing less than her natural born right at this point to enjoy her mother’s milk, and the girl’s lips easily connected to her mature lover’s teat. Macy quickly began to suckle a few tentative mouthfuls, her spine shivering as she tasted the warm, sweet cream passing over her tongue and straight down into her belly, always replaced by gulp after gulp from her never-ending fountain.</p><p>For a minute or so Maddie merely lay back and basked as her daughter drank from her chest. Before too long though, the mother got the mind to push things farther. A wicked image popped into her head, one she imagined Michaela would definitely keep carved in her mind.</p><p>With a speed that left the younger girl dizzy with confusion, Maddie forced her body upright, pushing Macy up and off of her faucet. Not missing a beat, Maddie shot her hand over and grabbed the bottle of Lactoril back from the table. Without concern the horny woman poured huge gobs of the topical onto her daughter’s own budding breasts.</p><p>Before Macy could even cast a glance into her mother’s eyes, Maddie mercilessly wrapped her daughter in a possessive hug, capturing the girl’s smaller frame and drawing her in for a deep, searing kiss. Macy only squeaked in surprise for a millisecond before falling to her mother’s embrace.</p><p>As Maddie’s tongue danced into Macy’s mouth, the illicit couple ever deepening their taboo kiss, she clutched the girl hard as she rubbed her torso hard against her daughter’s. The mother was sure to entwine their bodies perfectly, soft breasts sliding and gliding together lovingly, locking together and licking each other all over. This was the most efficient method, while the mother and daughter could sinfully make out, Maddie would be sure to rub their bodies close so as to thoroughly rub the medicine deep into Macy’s skin, her own bountiful breasts the means for passing the gift into her daughter’s cute titties. </p><p>Michaela was openly drooling over this deliciously debauched scene. Her own fantasies went so far, but now here she was, in real life, watching a mother and daughter as their bodies intertwined in the most sinful embrace, as they kissed each other as passionately as the best of lovers, the last thing they should have been. Even as much as there was to take in, the voyeuristic cousin still definitely noticed when thick streams of creamy milk began to run out from between their smooching breasts.</p><p>Maddie and Macy kissed each other viciously for several long moments as both of their breasts swelled with swirling milk. Slowly they each teased their tongues free from each other’s mouths, panting a good deal as they gazed with a maddening love into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“Mmmmmmm, Mickie’s definitely not turning away now.” Macy spoke softly, her lips just barely brushing against her mother’s.</p><p>Maddie stared with an equal loving intensity into her daughter. They’d spoken of this at length, and in the heat of the moment they may have started to enjoy each other a little too freely. Still, they had a script to keep to, although that definitely didn’t mean they wouldn’t have fun performing it.</p><p>“Good, just like our first time then.” Maddie husked out in agreement.</p><p>Indeed, now that cousin Michaela was watching them intently, the two sinful girls had planned to reenact how their first time making love had transpired. As the ladies released their death grips on each other’s sultry bodies they began to squirm over the chairs. They took a brief moment to push them together, flatten them both totally as they positioned themselves accordingly.</p><p>Maddie laid back again totally flat on one side of the makeshift bed. Macy moved coquettishly as she crawled atop her mother’s upper body. The young girl moved her bountiful breasts directly above her mother’s thirsty lips as she herself brought her face close to the mature woman’s aching boobs.</p><p>The fallen mother wasted no time, and as soon as her daughter’s tits were in her face she latched on to them, greedily gulping down the wonderful liquid hidden within. Macy shuttered at the immoral contact, feelings of familial love echoing in her belly as her own mother drank from her breasts.</p><p>Macy couldn’t wait another moment, though, and similarly bent down to engulf one of her mother’s own leaking nipples. Mother and daughter greedily latched onto their lover’s teats, imbibing deeply of the sweet cream their family so lovingly created and provided for them. The two lust-crazed females quickly lost themselves to the euphoria, drinking their own extensive fill of the delicious milk they now each so needfully craved.</p><p>Arousal spiked in the incestuous couples’ minds as they filled themselves with the hormone-laden milk. As the mother and daughter each continued to drink their fill from their lover they each quickly reached a hand down to their own pussies, both jilling frantically at the desperately sopping cunts.</p><p>Between the beloved, ecstatic cream filling their palettes and the frantic, needy motions of their hands, Macy and Maddie both quickly brought themselves off in a short, though badly needed orgasm. Both girls moaned in quick, high pitched squeals that were thankfully muffled by their partner’s boobs, pussies gushing femcum as copious as their milk.</p><p>As their bodies rose and fell from their rapid breathing, trying to recover their strength, Macy and Maddie let their lover’s nipples pop free from their mouths, a large quantity of smooth milk dribbling out from their mouths. They hated to think of the wasted fluid, but it was a drop in the ocean compared to the amount filling their bellies now.</p><p>It took a couple of minutes for the females to recover their senses, their bodies tingling from a satisfying climax and their bellies radiating their delight at being filled with their favorite milk. But eventually they regained the senses, and looking coyly to each other they quickly remembered their ultimate purpose of the day.</p><p>Macy and Maddie both looked up and towards the porch door, very clearly letting Michaela know they knew she was there. The poor cousin barely had time to register this, and was far too paralyzed from arousal to even try and hide herself. However, far from anger or embarrassment, her aunt and cousin just cast her smug grins, as though they knew about her all along. The smirk changed partway though, their gazes turning to something a bit more… feral as they stared down the shivering girl.</p><p>Turning back towards each other again, Macy took a brief moment to roll off of her mother, each now on their own chair as they caught their breath and let some of the heat of love evaporate off their skin into the open air. Maddie let her daughter rest, but took this moment to reset her chair’s back upright again so she could recline.</p><p>The mother grinned maliciously at her daughter’s closed eyes, the girl still breathing a little ragged. She looked like she’d been trying so hard to please her mommy, but the mature woman couldn’t stand another moment to give the girl rest.</p><p>With an uncanny strength (she had been drinking her milk after all), Maddie grabbed her daughter around the waist and practically lifted her, spinning her round so she not only faced down but her head was pointed towards Maddie’s crotch. Macy was shaken, but just giggled in amusement as her own mother manhandled her like a doll.</p><p>Maddie didn’t intend for either of them to rest on their fine asses, she needed a bigger climax and she needed it soon! Wrapping her arms tight around her daughter’s slender waist, the horny house-mother lifted her little girl’s hips until her perfect little slit was flush with her face. Maddie didn’t waste a moment in claiming the pussy that was rightfully hers, digging in deep as she quickly attached her moist mouth to the little girl’s cunt.</p><p>Macy cried out in lovely anguish. Her mother had never handled her this forcefully before, and now she was digging her tongue deep into her over-sensitive pussy with a vengeance. The younger girl might have lost herself completely, but Maddie was not about to just let her lazily be pleasured.</p><p>Maddie all but smothered’ her daughter’s head, forcing Macy’s face right between her soft, luscious thighs and gently squeezing the girl to her needy, leaking mound. Macy had little choice, but now her natural instinct to pleasure females could take over, and like the good daughter she was the girl began to pleasure her mother’s pussy in return.</p><p>The incestuous mother and daughter locked tight into their seated sixty-nine, each viciously but lovingly licking deep into their family’s, their lover’s pussy. They knew each other’s bodies as experts and longtime partners now, and relentlessly attacked each other’s most sensitive spots. Maddie worked her longue tongue like an expert as it plunged the depths of her daughter’s young, tight channel. Macy lapped and sucked her mother’s pussy as the second-most delicious thing in the world, her suckling muscles having become quite adept recently.</p><p>Michaela only watched in silent amazement, her own slit utterly dripping her lust as she watched this depraved, this sinful, this beautiful coupling between her aunt and cousin. The two women were out to prove they were truly soulmates and the best of lovers, and their prize of a life-fulfilling orgasm was soon to grace them.</p><p>Their bodies had synced to a primal level, and as one felt the body of their lover clench the other knew it was time for them to go as well. Mother and daughter only let go of each other’s pussies to allow their high voices to echo their bliss to the heavens. Their bodies quivered relentlessly as a thunderous orgasm shook them both, the two licentious ladies clutching desperately to the erotic body of their incestuous mate. This was their perfect life, their true love, their only wanted ecstasy, and now their beloved cousin Michaela knew it all for herself. The time had come for her to choose what to do with this knowledge.</p><p>As the mother and daughter panted and basked as they lay atop each other outside Michaela was left alone inside the house. The poor girl was totally shivering, weak in the knees as her aching pussy throbbed with her own desire, leaking enough lube to douse a grease-fire. She’d almost come to a climax just watching that fucking hot scene! And now there was no doubt what her family wanted from her, nor how badly she wanted it herself.</p><p>Still, even though she recognized her own illicit desire, she still had enough presence of mind to understand how utterly wrong that was. Even if she, her aunt, and cousin all wanted it, it would still be totally unacceptable to the rest of the world. Her mind in turmoil between desire and rationality, Michaela raced back to her room and locked herself in.</p><p>The girl threw herself on the bed and did the only thing she could have possibly done at that moment; she masturbated. She ripped her shorts and panties clean from her body and frantically plunged her slender digits deep into her soaked pussy, over and over jilling herself in a bloodlust as her mind replayed the incredible sight of her aunt and cousin. It was only seconds before she reached her first climax to the memory of the mother and daughter making love.</p><p>But then it was only a minute later before the ache and need returned, and Michaela began to strum her clit for the second time in a row. Before long the poor girl lost tract of the hours, as well as the count of orgasms as she masturbated over and over again. Not just to the memory, but she quickly began to fantasize herself caught in the midst of this taboo adultery.</p><p>She fantasized of what it would be like to be naked and sandwiched between Maddie and Macy’s luscious bodies. Drool ran form her mouth as she licked her lips and wondered how good that milk of theirs must taste, how unbelievably erotic it must be to drink right form their leaking breasts. And then she began to wonder how right it must feel to produce her own milk and have her loving family feed from her breasts in kind.</p><p>These thoughts stampeded through her head for countless hours as she brought herself off to orgasm after exhausting, wonderful orgasm until eventually her body and mind had totally spent themselves, and she passed out on the bed, in a swamp of her own arousal and climax.</p><p>*</p><p>Hours later, or maybe it was days for all Michaela could’ve been aware. Regardless, at some point the obsessed girl stirred from her incestuous fantasies, eyes fluttering open from the sound sleep she’d knocked herself into after a flood of orgasms. Her hand robotically went to grab her phone, whose ringing was what had awakened her.</p><p>All lingering sleepiness was immediately washed away when she realized she’d received a text from her aunt. The message was short and simple; “Please come over to my bedroom.”</p><p>Renewed thoughts of erotic wishes began to swirl in her head again, there was little question at this point of what her aunt meant by this message. If she listened to her aunt’s request now there was little doubt that she’d be swept into Maddie and Macy’s debauched world of incest. But by this point there was no doubt of what Michaela truly wanted herself now; the proof had been thoroughly stained into the guest bed.</p><p>Her mind nothing more than a mire of desire, Michaela dragged herself from the bed. With little thought, she pulled an oversized t-shirt from her bag and threw it on herself, the hem not even coming fully to the base of her ass. Eyes focused on a single, lust-swelled desire, Michaela left the safety of her room and anxiously padded over to her aunt’s bedroom.</p><p>Opening the door, Michaela was hardly even surprised anymore by the scene that awaited her, though that certainly didn’t mean she didn’t appreciate it. There for her to find were Maddie and Macy, lying naked together on the mother’s bed, the familial couple holding each other sinfully close in their bare arms.</p><p>Although the mother and daughter had each other wrapped up, their attention was squarely on the door and on Michaela the moment she entered. Their eyes seemed to glow with a predatory lust, the both of them casting an irresistibly alluring gaze to their family member. Their expectation of her was more than obvious.</p><p>“We’ve been waiting for you, Michaela.” Maddie spoke first, her lips twisting in eroticism with the promise of what they could do to feminine flesh.</p><p>“We really hope you’ve liked the little shows we’ve been doing for you. Goddess knows we enjoyed putting them on.” Macy hushed out like a rapacious minx.</p><p>“I know some might find it strange, but it was thanks to Lactoril that we were able to discover our true love for each other.” Maddie cooed with outright devotion, her hand possessively curling along her daughter’s smooth skin.</p><p>“And now we know that drinking breast milk is the greatest thing imaginable.” Macy sighed dreamily as she melted into her mother’s embrace.</p><p>Macy and Maddie took a moment to turn to each other and gaze starrily into each other’s eyes. Their free hands came together, clasping, fingers intertwining, showing their cousin that they really did mean the love they displayed. But before too long they turned their amorous gazes back to Michaela.</p><p>“The moment we discovered this happiness we knew we wanted you to share in our pleasure with us.” Maddie hummed enticingly to her oh so pretty niece.</p><p>“That’s right Mickie, come join us in heaven.” Macy further exhaled, feral desire hazing through her teeth.</p><p>Michaela had decided her fate hours ago, and now her body was fully prepared to respond without waiting for her thoughts to truly unclutter. Michaela quickly pulled her only t-shirt over her head and threw it to the floor, Morgan and Maddie smiled all the sweeter as they got to take in their family’s ravishing figure. Motions driven by her instincts and the aching in her womb, Michaela walked to the foot of the large bed and began to crawl in towards her new life, right into the embrace of her depraved aunt and cousin.</p><p>The moment Michaela was kneeling on the covers Macy bounded up. She’d been waiting so long to finally get her hands on her cousin’s body unrestricted, and now she was going to devour the girl. Bouncing up to her knees, Macy lunged forward to meet their new plaything. She gave Michaela no chance to defend herself, sweeping the larger girl in a greedy embrace and forcing their lips together.</p><p>Michaela quickly relented control of her body, allowing her cousin to finally force her into their incestuous tryst. Macy had become quite the expert at kissing girls in the last week, and worked quickly to seduce her cousin. The younger girl plunged her tongue deep into Michaela’s mouth, entwining their sweet tongues and letting the newest lesbian know the very first taste of the boundless pleasures to come.</p><p>The two young girls twisted together, Michaela letting her body become putty as Macy caressed every inch of her tempting skin, all the while the younger girl kissing her beloved older cousin as though she’d been starved for her affection all her life. Without Michaela really realizing it, Macy had slowly drawn her back onto the bed, towards her sultry mother who was patiently waiting her turn to taste their new lover.</p><p>Laying up towards the headboard now, Macy slowly drew her mouth away from Michaela. The new initiate looked stupefied as she stared at her cousin’s blushing face, the haze of this new delight numbing her mind, leaving her able only to wait for theses females to have their way with her.</p><p>As Macy slowly pulled away from her Michaela became aware as a new presence enclosed on her from behind. She could feel her aunt’s warm, comforting body capturing her, the mature female wrapping her tightly in a bind, silently letting her know she belonged in her embrace, and she’d never let the girl escape from this heaven. </p><p>Maddie reached a hand in front of her sexy niece, gently cupping her perfect face and encouraging the girl to look back. Michaela naturally allowed herself to be guided, and as soon as her head turned Maddie moved in to capture her lips for herself. Michaela melted to her aunt’s kiss; while Macy’s had been ferocious and frantic, Maddie’s was soft yet overpowering with practiced experience. Michaela’s old demeanor was lost forever, now she never wanted to stop kissing her aunt and cousin.</p><p>As her cousin and mom made out, Macy took a brief moment to just appreciate the beauty, relishing as her cousin Michaela fell to temptations and accept the embrace of her ravishing mother Maddie. All together now, this was how they all belonged. But now Macy had more pressing matters to attend to, after all it had been at least 10 minutes since she had her last meal!</p><p>Maddie had moved herself and her young lover, the mother now sitting up against the pillows as she continued to toy with and kiss her niece. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her daughter approach from her other side, and she quickly recognized the look in her daughter’s eye; the girl was hungry, and as her mother it was her duty to feed her.</p><p>Maddie gently encouraged Michaela to straddle one leg, the inexperienced girl shifting to her aunt’s embrace on one side and freeing the other. Macy pawed over to the inviting breast of her mom like a cat stalking a mouse. This routine had become the most natural thing in their lives, and Macy expertly clung to her mother’s side as she brought her mouth over the leaking nipple.</p><p>Michaela felt Maddie moan hard into her mouth, the buzzing unexpectedly pleasant on her tongue. Maddie couldn’t help herself, it just felt so good whenever her lovely daughter clamped into her sensitive teat and started to suck her life-sustaining milk. But now that Michaela was here there was something she had desperately wanted to experience.</p><p>Even as one hand went to hold her daughter close to her engorged breast, Maddie brought her other hand to wrench Michaela’s face back just an inch. Michaela almost felt a hint of fear as her aunt stared into her with an animalistic intensity, but that was well overshadowed by the sheer excitement it sent down her spine.</p><p>“Now sweetie, drink my milk! You’ll never know ecstasy like this, and you’ll never want to stop!” Maddie’s voice shook with mindless bliss, but her command echoed mightily in Michaela’s head. The girl never stood a chance.</p><p> Michaela felt her aunt’s hand guiding her down towards her oh so inviting breast. She saw Macy latched into her mother like a spoiled cub, her face buried in the soft flesh as she visibly gulped down mouthful after mouthful of milk, small driblets running out of her mouth and down the alabaster globe. It looked so incredibly delicious, Michaela had to taste it for herself!</p><p> Before she knew it Michaela found her face pressed right into her aunt’s breast. It was so soft, felt so good against her face, the nipple poking so intently against her lips. The girl felt some primal instinct surge through her body, the instinct every child knew from birth, she <strong><em>needed </em></strong>to nurse.</p><p>Finally, as though she were born for it, Michaela opened her mouth and let the leaking tit slip in between her lips. She closed them tightly and began to suck the soft flesh. She barely needed to use any force before milk began to freely flow into her mouth, freely filling her. By sheer instinct she forcibly gulped the load down, only to find it quickly replaced with more, but something within her would <strong><em>not </em></strong>allow her to break the connection and spill any of the precious fluid.</p><p>The first drink or two were by complete reaction, but soon Michaela finally felt he flavor embrace her tongue like a satin sheet. It was so incredibly fucking good, like she was drinking the nectar from the Goddesses themselves!</p><p>Before long Michaela was clutching restlessly at her aunt, just as Macy had done. She sucked greedily, drinking down more and more of this unbelievable liquid. Michaela could tell she was addicted instantly, she couldn’t even imagine not being able to taste this ever again. This was the ecstasy her aunt and cousin had stumbled into, the joy they wanted to share with her, and now Michaela herself understood that this was true, pure bliss. She never wanted to stop this! She wanted her family to show her more and more ways to experience this heaven!</p><p>As Michaela allowed her body and mind to succumb to the spell of the milk for the first time, Macy embraced her addiction with as much love as she’d shown at the start. Maddie meanwhile could only sit back and bask as both beautiful girls suckled on her swollen nipples and filled themselves with her loving milk.</p><p>The horny mother panted lightly, her body tingling as the two little mouths pulled eagerly at her breasts, drawing her liquid out in the most pleasurable way imaginable. She kept a hand wrapped tightly around either of the girls’ heads, entwining her fingers in their hair and keeping them firmly secured to her breasts where they belonged.</p><p>Maddie could feel her pussy aching with need form this unbelievably arousing experience, but she’d never force her girls to stop drinking until they’d had their fill. This was the ideal image she’d had in her brain ever since Macy first suggested they initiate Michaela in their taboo adultery. Having two perfect little girls, her daughter and niece whom she loved with all her heart, back nursing at her breasts like the good children they were. This was what it truly meant to be a mother, to give her love unconditionally to her children. This was bliss.</p><p>After what could’ve been minutes or hours, both Macy and Michaela felt themselves satiated, Maddie allowing both of them to bring their heads up for air. Michaela appeared dizzy from the amount of milk and new hormones sitting in her belly and circling through her system, so Macy and Maddie took a moment to smile knowingly to one another. Time to break down another one of their cousin’s barriers.</p><p>Before Michaela even knew what was happening she was caught in a whirlwind of motion as the two females jumbled around her. When all was said and done, Michaela found herself laying atop Macy who had her back on the bed, staring straight into the girl’s mischievous glare. She was pressed even tighter as her aunt Maddie lay atop her, totally smothering her from behind.</p><p>Michaela’s body warmed up like a roman candle as she realized thee deliciously compromising position she’d been forced into. Her fantasy of being helplessly pinned and molested by these two stunning milk-crazed sluts was coming true!</p><p>Michaela felt like a piece of clay that these two Goddesses could mold and manipulate however they wanted, and eventually turn her into a ravishing work of art just like they were. And indeed for a long moment Macy and Maddie merely lay clutching the girl between them, sensually stroking her and making her realize this was the right way for them to be.</p><p>“I know you enjoyed my milk. You’ll never taste anything better in your entire life.” Maddie whispered quite sultrily right against her niece’s ear.</p><p>“Now just relax and let us do our thing. I promise we’ll make you cum in a way you never could’ve dreamed of.” Macy hazed warmly right into Michaela’s face. A crimson blush and sigh of agonizing lust were all the response the girl could give, and more invitation than the mother and daughter needed.</p><p>Macy and Maddie moved almost like they were controlled by one force. As they continued to gently rub the helpless girl’s body between themselves, mother and daughter each snuck a hand down towards her completely unprotected and now absolutely dripping pussy.</p><p>Macy and Maddie’s fingers made contact with Michaela at the exact same moment, causing her to shriek in heavily unexpected pleasure at the touch. Macy just shushed gently in her face as she slowly began to rub her nimble fingers along her cousin’s slick folds, feeling her fingers caress with her mother’s as she did the same from behind.</p><p>Michaela tried to stifle her voice, but fast devolved to a shuddering mess, her full weight resting with no support atop her cousin as she panted, gasped and moaned from the taboo touch of her family. She thought she’d been sensitive from the fantasies, but having her real aunt and cousin actually caressing her pussy was an unthinkable sensation, like someone had wired a car battery right into her most pleasurable nerves. It was almost too much to bare.</p><p>Macy and Maddie smiled and chuckled inwardly at their cousin’s response, the girl was absolutely melting at their touch. They began to work their fingers faster, daughter sawing her fingers forward through the slit and mother pushing them back the opposite way. Slowly they felt Michaela opening to them, and Macy was the first to send some exploratory digits reaching up into Michaela’s precious innards.</p><p>“Oh… fuck!...” Michaela whined in a high pitched voice as she felt her cousin fully invade her for the first time.</p><p>Her family were like surgeons with the care they payed to her cunt. Macy would slowly thrust her fingers harder and deeper into her quivering channel while Maddie continued to saw her slick pads up and down along her luscious flower petals. Michaela never would’ve imagined her aunt and cousin knew how to <strong><em>Fuck </em></strong>a girl like this, and now she couldn’t be more thankful.</p><p>Macy’s own breathing grew rash as she watched her cousin’s every expression and reaction to their play. She stared at her pretty, ravenous face with an almost manic amusement. Macy chewed on her lip, she loved seeing her cousin accepting their love like this, but she wanted something a little more at the moment.</p><p>Michaela felt an arm hook around her neck, seeing Macy was pulling her closer.</p><p>“You liked my mommy’s milk so much, right? Well you still have to taste mine cuz!”</p><p>Michaela almost didn’t know how to take her cousin’s almost desperate command, but she had little choice in the matter anyway, not that she minded.</p><p>Michaela relinquished control of her body, allowing her little cousin to force her face down to her perky, swollen breast. Michaela’s lips easily found their target, and the girl began to suck fervently at Macy’s nipple, like her earlier feast of her aunt had ingrained some innate expertise in her body.</p><p>“Ohhh, fuck yes! Drink me! Drink all my yummy milk!” Macy gasped in sheer delight as she felt the liquid white-gold being pulled from her breast by her anxious cousin.</p><p>Michaela’s mouth moved with a mind of its own, she felt her tongue rolling on the teat, tasted the mind-bending fluids as they washed down her throat, but she felt like her body was a hollow puppet in the hands of a generous Goddess, powerless but to feel the pleasure she was granted.</p><p>Michaela sucked harder and harder as she felt her little cousin and aunt jill her slit harder and faster. Macy moaned heatedly as Michaela fed from her, all while thrusting her fingers deeper and more manically into the girls abused yet still so desperate cunt. Maddie just enjoyed the sensations, sight, smell and feelings as she pinned her beloved niece down atop her daughter, her mind singularly focused on forcing every last possible ounce of pleasure into the malleable girl.</p><p>Finally, mouth full of milk, Michaela felt a bomb of ecstasy go off in her mind. The wickedly taboo sensations in her womb were amplified a thousand times with the taste of perfection that filled her mouth. Her body went helpless, and Michaela couldn’t help spilling a mouthful of warm milk all over her cousin. And once her mouth was empty a heavenly cry of rapture pierced the room as her pussy quivered around her family’s fingers, thanking them over and over for the life-defining orgasm she was feeling.</p><p>Macy and Maddie just smiled, slowly bringing their fingers to a gentle pause, helping their cousin ebb perfectly through her incestuous orgasm. Macy panted a little heavier, her nipple still hyper sensitive after feeding her new lover.</p><p>Michaela’s brain drowned in a stormy sea of bliss, her pussy jolting with raw pleasure, her body lovingly blanketed by two sexy girls, her tongue still tipsy with the best tasting thing in the world. Her fantasies could’ve only prepared her so much, this experience was so much more powerful than she imagined; and it was only the very start of her new life.</p><p>Eventually her aunt and cousin backed off, slowly drawing from the girl’s space to allow her a much-needed moment to catch her breath. With Macy and Maddie’s bodies gone from her contact, Michaela fell deep into the sheets of the bed, already feeling them drenched in sweat, cum and milk. Her eyes closed as her breath left in ragged bursts, a deep smile and crimson tinge etched on her face as she reveled in the glorious feelings she’d just experienced for the first time.</p><p>While Michaela was out, Macy and Maddie looked over their handiwork, smiling as they appreciated the beauty of their newest familial lover, relishing in the bliss they knew she was feeling, feeling no small sense of pride themselves.</p><p>The two lady’s gazes then turned to each other, the adulterous mother and daughter smiling mischievously to one another, silently confirming it was time to officially and fully induct their cousin into their little club.</p><p>Both females reached over to a bedside table on either side and grabbed one of the hundreds of bottles of Lactoril they had. They continued to silently giggle to each other as they each poured a generous dollop into the palm of their hands. Miracle drug ready, they then looked back to Michaela, still unware and totally helpless before them; they knew she was going to love this.</p><p>Michaela opened her eyes just seconds before her ferocious aunt and cousin pounced on her defenseless form. She moaned in surprise and a bit of unexpected pleasure as she felt a large glob of warm lotion splash down on each of her breasts. Michaela then moaned more intently as her family worked the glowing salve into her body. Their hands felt so good massaging her, they were real experts at this.</p><p>The longer she watched Macy and Maddie rub her boobs the more she moaned. She realized that this was the blessed material that their lives had come to so fully revolve around, and she understood at once why they loved it. She could feel her chest tingling from the medicine, and then before her very eyes she actually felt her chest tighten as he breasts began to expand! The girl’s moans continued to cascade in curiosity and delight as her breasts unlocked their hidden hormones and began to fill with precious milk of her own. It was almost surreal, but it felt like a life-long dream was coming true.</p><p>When the task was done, Michaela could still only lay back and marvel over her new, much fuller breasts, still panting slightly from her first experience at the transformation. She tentatively reached her hands up to cup the glorious spheres. Her moans only echoed harder as she realized how deliciously sensitive her chest had become. Her tits felt so full, and now a new instinct arose in her heart, she felt the need to feed someone her precious milk!</p><p>Their job complete, Macy and Maddie sat back on their heels and admired their cousin’s quick adaption to the Lactoril. Her breasts filled just as fast as their own, a testament to their DNA being well suited as milkers. They each felt their stomach growl, their mouths drool, and tongues quiver with overwhelming want. They’d waited so long to taste their cousin’s milk, and now it was finally time to reap in their harvest and enjoy the fruits of their labor.</p><p>Michaela’s only warning was the look of feral hunger in her aunt and cousin’s eyes before the leapt on her body like a pair of wolves. The girl howled just as beastly the moment she felt their two practiced mouths latch on to her new mega-sensitive breasts.</p><p>Macy and Maddie gorged themselves, expertly wrapping their lips around their newest fountain’s teats and sucking heartily. They felt the milk come easily now, washing into their mouths like the nectar from the Goddesses they truly believed it to be. It was every bit as exquisite as they dreamed, every ounce as delicious as Macy or Maddie’s, but with Michaela’s own unique flavor that truly made it special.</p><p>Michaela could do little more than moan in ecstasy as her aunt and cousin reverently fed from her. This was her first time experiencing the joy of lactation, of feeding her own life-sustaining nourishment to the women she loved more than anything else in the world; it was pure, carnal delight. Now she truly understood the heaven that Macy and Maddie had invited her to, and now she would never dare to leave.</p><p>The three ladies fell to hushed slurps and open moans of delight as they all enjoyed these new pleasure. Michaela instinctively cradled her family members, encouraging them to drink their fill and enjoy her milk to their hearts content. Maddie and Macy savored every drop of their cousin’s first lactation, the first of millions, billions of gallons she’d produce in the life to come.</p><p>After many, many long minutes of quiet feasting Maddie and Macy each detached from their respective teat, feeling the flow of milk slow somewhat. It would likely take a couple days for Michaela’s body to fully adjust to its’ new purpose as a milk tank.</p><p>A pair of cute little burps echoed from the mother and daughter, and they each glanced to each other in a quick giggle. But then they turned their gaze lovingly up to cousin Michaela, who only now seemed to be coming down from the fevered high of feeding. She gazed down into her aunt and cousin’s eyes with just as much love and desire.</p><p>The three ladies shared a small fit of giggles. This was the happiness Macy and Maddie had so badly wanted to share with Michaela, and she’d accepted all of it with an open heart. Now each girl knew their lives would never want for anything, love, comfort, or milk, and they would all live happily together forever.</p><p>“Goddess, this is even better than I dreamed of.” Macy sighed in hazy delight as she cuddled up against her big cousin’s soft tit.</p><p>“Hmmmm, you’re a truly wonderful girl. I’m so happy you came here to join us in our ecstasy.” Maddie sighed seductively as she softly stroked along her niece’s slender figure.</p><p>“And your milk is just as tasty as we hoped, just like ours!” Macy quipped in a playful tone.</p><p>“Definitely. Good milk really must run in the family.” Maddie agreed, matching her daughter’s playfulness.</p><p>Michaela giggled along with her family, in between deep breaths as she fought to regain her senses in this brief respite. She gazed down in sheer admiration to her aunt and cousin, thinking she was truly the luckiest girl in the world to have been invited into this paradise along two such amazing women.</p><p>“This is so crazy! A few days ago I never would’ve imagined I’d be fucking my own aunt <strong><em>and</em></strong> my cousin!” Michaela breathed heavily, a wide smile obviously cracking her blush-tinged face.</p><p>“I hope this didn’t come as too big of a shock.” Maddie said peaceably as she and Macy smiled sweetly. “Yeah, we were really hoping this wouldn’t scare you off.” Macy agreed.</p><p>“Are you kidding?! This is absolutely fucking incredible! I never want to leave! I never want to stop fucking you two!” Michaela cried her desires for all the world to hear.</p><p>That confession drew almost smug looks of happiness from her aunt and cousin. The mother and daughter just gave a little hum of approval, letting her know that’s exactly how they expected her to feel.</p><p>“That’s good to hear sweetie.” Maddie said coyly, a suspicious glint in her eye.</p><p>“Because the fun is only just getting started.” Macy growled predatorily.</p><p>Michaela barely had time to smile as she caught their intention before the two experienced lesbian lovers pounced on her again, dragging her down to the center of the mattress as the newest inductee giggled like a drunken sorority girl.</p><p>Maddie prowled over Michaela’s form, pushing her shoulders down to the bed before shoving her prestigious, motherly chest into her niece’s eager face. Michaela didn’t have a millisecond of hesitation this time, and welcomed the soft breast into her mouth, happily latching to the teat and gulping down her second helping of her aunt’s delicious breastmilk.</p><p>Maddie groaned and bit her lip as her niece again began to suckle from her. She’d made sure to force her right breast to the girl as she hovered over top, and now she stared hungrily down at the newest pair of breasts she’d welcomed to her happy home. With Michaela firmly secured to her own teat, Maddie was able to lean down and latch on to the younger girl’s beautiful chest, happily rooting for the nipple and welcoming the precious fluid into her mouth again.</p><p>Macy rubbed herself as she watched her mother and cousin drink from each other. She’d been in that same position with Maddie dozens of times in the last week, and watching her two lovers now was so incredibly fucking hot! Her body was boiling with need now, and she imagined her family was feeling much the same thing.</p><p>With her upper torso occupied, Macy’s gaze focused on Michaela’s lower half. Confidant, demanding strength on display, Macy crawled down to her cousin’s legs and forced them open (of course, Michaela’s body had long relented to do whatever she wished).</p><p>Heart pounding with arousal, Macy wedged herself down, her own legs sliding in between Michaela’s, interlocking like a perfect puzzle, as family members often did. Michaela’s face was totally covered, so it came as quite a shock when she felt something hot and sticky connect with her pussy lips.</p><p>Macy moaned aloud as her pussy kissed her lovely cousin’s own lips deeply. Flower soft petals slid and rubbed together, lubricant leaking freely from them both and allowing the younger girl to freely scissor her incestuous lover. As Macy’s own vibrations began to race on instinct she could tell Michaela definitely appreciated her efforts, as the older girl began to vividly thrust her hips back, helping to grind their slits together even as she continued to suckle Maddie.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Maddie saw her daughter start fucking her niece. Even as she satisfied her craving by drinking from Michaela, she immediately became aware of the itch growing in her own pussy that hadn’t yet been quenched by her new lover.</p><p>Trying to focus on the feeling of feeding her beloved niece, Maddie quickly stuck her fingers down to her own cunt and began to freely masturbate herself. The atmosphere was great, her mouth was awash in blessed flavor, her chest hummed with pleasure as her niece suckled from her, and the sounds of Macy and Michaela rubbing their pussies together was music to her ears. And to be sure, she definitely felt her body spike in bliss, but her own fingers just weren’t enough, not when she had two beautiful family members here she could be using!</p><p>With some effort, Maddie tore her lips away from Michaela’s nipple and pulled her chest up, her own teat coming free from Michaela’s mouth with an unexpected pop. Michaela was mildly confused by the sudden loss of boob, but she was far more occupied with tribbing her cute cousin. The only real thing that changed was now she could moan unopposed.</p><p>Maddie sat up on her heels, fingers still exposing her pussy, as she surveyed the depraved scene between her niece and her daughter, and decided the best point for her to intrude. It took only a second to decide before Maddie scooted up on the bed, right towards her niece’s unoccupied mouth.</p><p>Michaela was only barely aware when her aunt swung her leg over her head, and the younger girl soon found herself face first with the mature woman’s drenched pussy. Even though it was her first time face to face with another woman’s pussy, she felt as though some primal knowledge had been awakened in her, and she wouldn’t miss a beat.</p><p>Maddie set herself down on the pretty young girl, Michaela immediately grabbing her soft thighs and bringing her lips up to meet her aunt’s. The mature female moaned wantonly like a bitch in heat. Her niece took so lovingly to licking her pussy, not holding anything back as she delved deep into her aunt’s depths.</p><p>The chain of lust had been completed, and now that each girl was good and high on milk and hormones they were ready to throw everything into achieving their climax. Macy continued to frantically fuck her hips hard against Michaela, the cousin’s pussy’s squelching with ever rub, every deep, searing kiss between the forbidden lips. Maddie pumped steadily as she ground her cunt over her niece’s face, Michaela keeping her tongue firmly implanted inside the taboo channel, lovingly licking and savoring every drop of honey she could coax from the woman’s squirming slit.</p><p>The incestuous family fucked like rabbits in their mad tryst, each one completely lost to the realm of lust they’d imprisoned themselves in. Each girl had been so painfully built up from all the drinking, and now their climaxes were right on the verge, and they all knew they would be monumental.</p><p>Finally, like a bolt of lightning hit them all together, the three lovely lesbians felt their orgasms smash into them at once. Macy and Maddie howled in synchronous ecstasy as waves of happiness rocked though their cores. Michaela quivered in a life-changing orgasm, screaming bloody lust deep into her aunt’s precious womb. Three female bodies writhed and shuddered in blissful rapture, licking and rubbing each other, coaxing more and more delight from one another for long, countless moments.</p><p>Only after eons of bliss did the three begin to feel their bodies falling back down to earth. As shrill screams of joy fell to heavy gasps of exhaustion they felt their bodies quiver and ache, overworked form the sheer force of their bone-rattling orgasms.</p><p>As all was falling quiet again Maddie was the first to separate, using every last ounce of will to raise her leg and fall off to the side of the bed, resting beside her niece’s body.  Macy simply collapsed completely, falling opposite to her cousin, their battered pussies just barely disconnecting to rest, a long trail of femcum drooling between them.</p><p>Michaela lay perfectly still save for the heavy rise and fall of her heaving chest. She stared straight into the ceiling, her mind a total void except for pure happiness. Her body felt heavy in the best way, and she’d never felt so thoroughly fucked, so perfectly girly. Her chest still felt heavier and fuller then she recalled, but not nearly as much as when she’d first gotten the Lactoril. Her family must’ve drunk most of it, but it seemed like her body would be keeping a little something extra from now on.</p><p>The newest lesbian sighed heavily, heartily, and so very happily. Michaela was completely blissed out, feeling so very loved and feeling unconditional love for her family like never before. The girl had never imagined she’d ever be in a situation like this, but now she never wanted to be anywhere else but here with her sexy aunt and vixen of a cousin.</p><p>Michaela didn’t know how long she lay there, staring up, floating on cloud 9-fucking-thousand. But at some point she noticed something was staring back down at her. Macy and Maddie were both hovering over the tired girl, smiling down with absolute love in their eyes. Not a word needed to be said at this point, their actions had said it all, and Michaela smiled back to let them know as much.</p><p>Silently, Macy and Maddie leant down into Michaela’s face, and the girl welcomed them happily as the family lost themselves in a sensual, three-way kiss. There was no need for focus or favorites, there was only pleasure between them all, lips gliding and locking, tongues poking and licking as mother and daughter, aunt and niece, and cousin and cousin all kissed each other with fervent devotion.</p><p>As Macy and MAddie both kissed down hard on Michaela the mother and daughter quickly reached their hands down and found the overused girl’s still protruding clitoris. Michaela was utterly helpless, her lips locked by her family as they quickly began stroking her hyper-sensitive clit again.</p><p>Unable to oppose them, Michaela soon found her body spasm out of her control, only held down by her lovely aunt and cousin as they played with her clit and extracted a very long, almost maddeningly slow and soft orgasm from her. The girl nearly felt like she was going to pass out, but with the feeling of her aunt and cousin’s tongues in her mouth, she had a feeling these two weren’t going to let her get any rest tonight. In fact, these girls were probably going to make this the longest, most memorable night of her life.</p><p>*</p><p>Eventually at some point Michaela, and presumably the other two, must’ve fallen asleep, because now the girl was finding herself coming out of a deep coma. Her eyes fluttered wonderfully as she became aware of the lingering sensitivity in her body. Everything just felt warm and tingly and so very good. Light was hitting her face, which means morning must’ve come, that or she’d slept for over 24 hours.</p><p>Stretching out languidly, and at first relaxed, Michaela soon found herself alone in the now very spacious bed of her aunt. Coming fully awake, she soon began to feel a slight bit of apprehension, even a little embarrassment. If she had known a week ago she was going to wake up alone and naked in her aunt’s bed, well that would’ve been a much bigger shock. Still, waking up to not find either Maddie or Macy was a little upsetting, and Michaela really hoped there wasn’t going to be some awkward feelings of regret from her family.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, Michaela found her oversized shirt from the previous night and threw it on before wandering downstairs. She supposed she should’ve expected the scene she would find, but seeing it did immediately make her feel much less awkward (ironically enough).</p><p>Michaela entered the kitchen to immediately find Macy sitting fully nude on a chair. The younger girl didn’t seem to notice her right away, her gaze squarely focused down as she smiled sweetly at the figure straddled atop her.</p><p>On Macy’s lap sat her mother Maddie, equally and as unashamedly as naked as her daughter while she straddled the girl’s bare thigh. The milfy matron was in a trance, back to Michaela, latched on to the young, ripened breast and suckling her delicious liquid breakfast. As her mother tenderly sucked her nipple, Macy cradled the older woman as she would an infant, softly stroking her luscious hair as she relished in this sacred connection they’d reawakened. </p><p>After a moment, Macy’s eyes, much softer than the wild gemstones from the night before, scanned up and caught her cousin standing awkwardly in the doorway.</p><p>“Hmmm, morning cuz. You certainly slept well.” Macy spoke softly, almost polite but with that hint of playfulness Michaela had always come to expect.</p><p>Hearing her daughter, Maddie detached from her breast to turn back and smile to her niece as well. Michaela merely smiled back softly, suddenly realizing she was incredibly relieved. It seemed like her family didn’t have any regrets whatsoever, and now they’d simply accept her as they had each other.</p><p>Maddie stood from her daughter’s lap, stretching with a lazy hum, setting her hair back and pushing her full breasts out on display.</p><p>“Good morning, baby. Did you care to join us for breakfast?” Maddie sang like the perfect mother and aunt.</p><p>“Or as we like to call it, ‘breastfast.’” Macy said with a silly tinge.</p><p>“Oh for goodness…” Maddie exasperated with a roll of her eyes, but also with a smile.</p><p>“Y-yeah, definitely!” Michaela spoke, still shaking off some of the nervousness. She absolutely had no problem getting into their uninhibited lifestyle, it was still just a little jarring how casual they were about all of this.</p><p>As Maddie sat herself back in a chair, putting her buffet on display, Macy rose with a stretch, casting a curious smile towards her cousin.</p><p>“Feel free to lose the shirt, Mickie. We’re all girls here. Horny, incestuous, lesbian girls!” Macy chimed as freely as possible. Maddie scoffed with another smile.</p><p>“What she means is we’ve become rather accustomed to an uninhibited, anything goes life. Really we only wore clothes these last few days to make you feel comfortable. You know, before we… eased you into things.” Maddie explained tacitly.</p><p>“But before that, it’s just all naked all the time. Makes for much easier access whenever we want.” Macy continued to bubble as she bounced over to where her mother had seated herself.</p><p>“R-Right.” Michaela agreed with a nervous laugh. This was definitely something she needed to get used to, but it was also something she was very excited to get used to. So with little hesitance, the girl worked her big shirt over her head, shucking it off and joining her aunt and cousin in glorious nudity.</p><p>With her mommy primed and ready for her, Macy threw her hair back and sat herself right down, straddling her mom’s soft thigh and bringing her face right to the bounty. The girl naturally wrapped her lips onto the nipple that was her birthright, happily sighing as she got her first drink of the morning.</p><p>As Maddie held her daughter’s head to her chest she looked back up to Michaela, smiling invitingly and patting her unoccupied thigh. Michaela had no intention of refusing the request, and couldn’t help but show her excitement as she padded over to her soft aunt.</p><p>The matronly woman welcomed her cute niece into her embrace, hugging the girl tight as she straddle her other leg just beside Macy. Recalling her lessons from last night, Michaela eagerly brought her face down to her aunt’s beautiful tit and opened wide, welcoming the rich flavor of her milk; this was a breakfast she could enjoy every day for the rest of her life.</p><p>With Macy and Michaela happily suckling away, Maddie enjoyed the moment of peace and pleasure as she fed her beloved niece and daughter, whom she suspected she’d soon come to think of as simply her other daughter. Locked together, the three ladies cradled one another, enjoying the softness and love in each other’s company, and of course the sweetness of their milk.</p><p>Eventually both of the younger girls had their fill, and as Maddie had already taken her nutrients from Macy, all three ladies were fed, charged, and ready for another day of passionate love. The trio separated; Maddie went to the sink to do some leftover dishes, Macy went to check her phone on the counter, and Michaela was left to sit and just watch her pretty family in domestic tranquility.</p><p>“So out of pure curiosity, exactly how much Lactoril do you guys have?” Michaela suddenly piped up, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.</p><p>Macy turned around with a playful grin. </p><p>“What cuz, you’re thirsty again already? Don’t tell me you’re afraid of us running out so soon.” The younger cousin teased.</p><p>“N-No! It’s just… we’ve been, uh… drinking a lot since last night, and I…” Despite her best hopes, Michaela couldn’t quite get over every awkward part of her new life.</p><p>But Maddie just looked coyly towards her niece before stepping over and reaching up to a cabinet. She turned back to Michaela as she revealed every shelf stuffed to the brim with full bottles of Lactoril. While Maddie just grinned, almost smugly, Michaela nearly felt her jaw drop.</p><p>“And there’s plenty more in the living room, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, and pretty much anywhere else where we might like to have some ‘family time’ together.” The adulterous aunt spoke huskily, no small sense of pride evident.</p><p>As the weight of this knowledge swirled in Michaela’s head, Macy stepped over to the fridge. As she opened the door Michaela’s attention was drawn again, and this time her mouth really was left agape.</p><p>Macy stood proudly beside the open fridge, Michaela seeing that nearly half of it was filled with full jars of breastmilk, and all of it had definitely come from her aunt and cousin! Having the means to lactate was one thing, but seeing what a massive amount the girls had actually produced, it almost seemed otherworldly.</p><p>“Of course, whatever we don’t drink right away we make sure to save. You won’t believe how long this stuff can stay fresh!” Macy beamed with real delight, obviously proud to have created such a bountiful amount. “Although, now that you’ll be helping us out we might need to get a second fridge.” Macy jokingly said, but she was almost certainly correct.</p><p> “Speaking of which, we should show you what we do when we’re a little overfilled.” Maddie spoke up suggestively. The similar glint in Macy’s eyes left Michaela wondering what exactly they had in mind.</p><p>Giggling, the two girls led cousin Michaela into the living room, showing her their breast pumps which they used to extract the extra milk. Michaela seemed a bit anxious at first, but the two ladies assured her that it was a very pleasant experience. Since Macy and Maddie were both relatively empty at the moment, they each sat down with Michaela on the couch in order to help her get acquainted.</p><p>Michaela had come to trust her family completely, and so simply sat back and allowed them to do as they pleased with her body. Macy sat on her left, her arms hooked in Michaela’s as she leant on the girl, gushing in her ear about how happy she was to finally have her big cousin as one of her girlfriends and how much fun their lives would be.</p><p>Meanwhile Maddie sat on her right as she brought one of their handheld electric breast pumps up. Michaela sucked in her breath as her aunt attached the large suction cup and clicked the vacuum. The middle girl cooed delightfully as she felt the gentle sucking force coax the remaining milk from her breast.</p><p>Maddie worked diligently but with a serene smile the whole time to help her niece out. Macy continued to glomp on and rub herself on Michaela’s shoulder as she watched like a mischievous peeping Jane. </p><p>Michaela watched curiously, rather interested as the pump extracted her milk. It was kind of fun actually seeing the small streams of liquid leave her nipple and slowly but steadily bill the bottle. And to think, a day ago she just had your average every day boobs.</p><p>Her family was right, the experience wasn’t quite as erotic as having a girl drink right from her, but it was a pleasant, almost relaxing experience. Once she’d emptied both her breasts her family showed her where they kept a huge supply of extra jars and showed her how to fill them from the pump.</p><p>“So, how are you getting used to things.” Maddie politely asked her niece as they put away Michaela’s first jar of milk.</p><p>“It’s definitely weird considering how things were a couple days ago. But I wouldn’t change a single thing now. It’s like every single little thing just feels good now.” Michaela did her best to convey her feelings.</p><p>“Hmmmmm, glad you feel that way Mickie.” Macy chimed in as she hugged her cousin tight around the waist.</p><p>“Well, since we’re all empty I think we could all really use a shower. You’ll join us, won’t you Michaela?” Maddie announced, looking rather expectantly towards her niece.</p><p>“I think from now on you don’t even have to ask.” Michaela replied, finally starting to feel some of the sexy confidence her family constantly exuded.</p><p>Smiling together, Maddie took Michaela’s other side, and she and Macy wrapped up their cousin’s waist as they led her upstairs to their bathroom. The trio didn’t even have to shut the door now that privacy was a thing of the past for them. They didn’t even need to bother shedding any clothing before turning on the warm water and all piling in beneath it.</p><p>Once again Macy and Maddie sandwiched Michaela in between them under the running water, but the middle girl had absolutely no problems with this position, in fact she was really growing to love being trapped between them.</p><p>“Oh, I guess I didn’t realize how cramped it would get in here with three of us now.” Maddie feigned surprise through her sexy voice.</p><p>“I hope you won’t mind us helping you with lathering up.” Macy hissed against Michaela’s ear with a pronounced ‘pop.’</p><p>“Ohhhh, w-well whatever you do don’t stop.” Michaela hazed in delight as she felt her aunt and cousin grind right against her entire body. </p><p>Smiling to each other, Macy and Maddie took their body wash and began to expertly lather themselves and Michaela down. Whatever inch of skin they could reach was tenderly stroked and rubbed down with warm soap. Soon this devolved to the mother and daughter hugging their cousin tight between them and squeezing their bodies together to soap every last nook and cranny. Michaela relished in every instant.</p><p>After a short bit of playfulness things slowed down a bit. The girls still smiled, giggled and stroked each other, but they were a little more intent with actually washing themselves as well. Maddie figured she could take this moment to maybe discuss a few things.</p><p>“Michaela, I know this might sound silly to ask now… but I just wanted to make sure you’re not uncomfortable or upset with how we tricked you into having sex with us, or how we applied the Lactoril to you without warning.” Maddie managed to speak in a sincerely apologetic voice, which was somewhat at odds with her continued erotic massage of the girl.</p><p>“We didn’t really mean to trick you, we just love each other so much, and we love you just as much, so we just wanted everyone to be happy and horny together.” Macy chimed in with more sincerity than Michaela might’ve expected, but her less serious mannerisms still shone through.</p><p>But despite their (slight) concern, Michaela just laughed heartily as she continued to enjoy the female skin caressing her own.</p><p>“Oh please don’t worry about that now. I couldn’t be happier with the way things are! No matter what you had to do to get me here, I love you both so much. I could never thank you enough for welcoming me into your home. It really is like paradise!” Michaela exclaimed with a fully open heart, wanting to convey her own sincerity and unconditional love for her aunt and cousin.</p><p>Macy and Maddie couldn’t help but get a little teary at that confession, even in the shower. Slowing their erotic caresses, Macy and Maddie simply pressed as close as possible and hugged their cousin, hugged each other in a pure, loving embrace. Michaela hugged them back, each lady sure that they’d always be together in this incestuous heaven.</p><p>The girls punctuated their new promise with a soft, sensual kiss, Michaela first leaning in to take her little cousin’s lips, and then turning around and allowing her sultry aunt to explore her mouth with her tongue.</p><p>As their mouths came apart their hands wormed down. No one was quite sure who they were reaching, but eventually each girl felt several fingers stroking through their pussies. The shower filled with open moans as the three ladies slowly masturbated one another until finally they reached a delightful climax under the falling water.</p><p>As the ladies panted in happiness Maddie turned off the water and they slowly exited. The mother was the first to dry off, Macy and Michaela grabbing their own fluffy towels to wipe the water away just after.</p><p>As the two younger girls finished up Maddie opened the bathroom cabinet to reveal several more bottles of Lactoril, and pulled out the nearest one. Michaela couldn’t help snickering quickly at the sight.</p><p>“Wow, you guys weren’t joking earlier about having that stuff everywhere.” She pointed out coquettishly, wondering exactly how many bottles were hidden over the house. Easily dozens, but hundreds? A thousand?</p><p>Maddie smiled warmly at her niece as she squirted some lotion out and quickly began to rub it deep into her own breasts. After all, she couldn’t really get her day started with empty tits, could she!</p><p>“Michaela dear, I just want to make sure you know that you are way more than welcome to live with us as long as you like.” The mother spoke serenely as she openly lotioned her naked body.</p><p>“Geez mom, you may as well be direct with her at this point!” Macy exclaimed tauntingly. Maddie cast her a slightly annoyed look, but Macy just smiled as always as she grabbed the bottle from her mother, quickly extracting some Lactoril and applying it to herself as well.</p><p>“What mom means is we want you to stay together with us forever!” Macy exclaimed plainly as she turned to Michaela. Maddie sighed in mock exasperation, but her sweet smile let Michaela know that she was 100% in agreement.</p><p>With her cousin and aunt beaming at her like this, Michaela could only smile sincerely.</p><p>“I couldn’t imagine myself anywhere else in the world but here with the two girls I love.” Michaela spoke with such a sincere adoration, and Macy and Maddie nearly felt themselves about to crack again.</p><p>Before that, though, Michaela quickly snatched the Lactoril bottle from Macy, eagerly squeezing out a huge glob and happily applying it to her now permanently enhanced breasts. “Especially considering I wouldn’t know where to find any Lactoril by myself!” And with the truth out, the three happy, horny, incestuous lesbians had a good laugh, looking forward to a long, loving life together.</p><p>*</p><p>Six Months Later</p><p>*</p><p>In the six months since cousin Michaela had joined the party, she Macy and Maddie had turned their happy home into a perfect paradise of debauchery and happiness. They’d grown completely comfortable in their relationship, and their lifestyle had become quite decadent as well.</p><p>They still lived in the same home, but many additions and changes had been made. In truth, they probably could’ve done with a little more space, but they just hated being too far away from each other at any time.</p><p>Once Michaela began to assist Macy and Maddie in producing excess milk the girls found they had way more than they could ever hope to drink on their own. So they began to sell it. They didn’t hide what the product was, but in recent days societal norms had… changed a bit.</p><p>At first it was mostly local women who bought their milk, which they’d agreed to brand as “Macy’s Mother’s Milk,” since it was Macy’s obsession that had led them to this heaven in the first place.</p><p>To their continued joy, their milk turned out to be unbelievably popular. And they sold countless gallons of the stuff to women, almost like they’d caused an addiction among them! They started selling so much of their milk that they made incredible amounts of money, amassing a small fortune in no time!</p><p>In fact, their financial situation became so stable that Michaela decided she didn’t need to look for an ulterior job, and Macy decided she would not attend college. Maddie did continue her work in the Lab, but cut her hours down significantly to spend more time doing what was really important. The three of them knew they didn’t need to focus on anything else but their two true passions; making sweet love to their family and producing a bountiful harvest!</p><p>In the always busy living room the TV was on, and the news was playing an interesting piece, with an attractive red-head reporter speaking proficiently to the audience.</p><p>“Despite only just being made available to the public, in the last two months since the drug ‘Lactoril’ has hit the shelves it has quickly become one of the most popular and widely prescribed drug to women across the nation, and in this reporter’s opinion with good reason, too.”</p><p>“Many of you probably already know the name of the quickly famed drug that produces all the hormones necessary to allow any woman to lactate at will. Since its’ development there have been numerous medical studies showing that the drug can boast a breadth of health benefits to females, including an improved immune system, higher dopamine levels, and generally feelings of high energy and well-being amongst its’ users.”</p><p>The reporter then smirked quite seductively.</p><p>“And aside from all the scientific benefits, lactation has become an immensely popular fad amongst women. And you can take it from this reporter’s personal experience, its’ quite the intense feeling to have. This is Rebecca Russet, bringing you girls the news you want to hear.”</p><p>The TV continued to sound off, but none of the room’s occupants cared at all to listen to the story of the rise of Lactoril. After all, why listen to the news when they were living the miracle of the drug right now?</p><p>Macy and Michaela sat together on the couch, both lusciously naked, clothing having been essentially forbidden unless leaving the house. The licentious girls clung desperately to each other’s soft and sweaty bodies, holding and stroking each other maddeningly as they passionately made out.</p><p>While the two cousins hugged each other close and devoured their lovers’ tongues, two long tubes snaked over the couch and attached to one of the girls’ breasts each. The sinful lovers moaned softly into each other’s mouths as a gentle suction pulled at their nipples, a generous supply of milk flowing from their breasts down the clear tubes.</p><p>The tubes led to a large, box like machine just beside the couch. Since making milk their primary source of income, the girls had invested in several heavy duty milking machines to speed up the process. Powerful vacuums felt delightful as suction cups clung to their nipples and drew milk from them in a deliciously mechanical manner. And as if that weren’t enough, their milkers doubled as high end sex-toys as well!</p><p>While her daughter and niece kissed reverently and shared one of the suckers, Maddie sat on the ground across the room, hogging another all to herself. The horny mother braced herself on the bulky box, with both hoses attached firmly to her prestigious, swaying breasts, now always so heavy and full of delicious milk. The mature female moaned arousingly loud as the tubes extracted rivers of her fluid from her leaking tits in endless bliss. </p><p>Much more engaging than the milking hoses, though, was the base of the machine which had a sybian sex-toy attached right to it, so she could enjoy all forms of pleasure as she “worked.” The pistoning device currently had a prodigiously huge rubber rock completely filling the MILF’s needy pussy.</p><p>Maddie could only cry in delight as her body was assailed by the masterful machine. The suction cups pulling needfully at her breasts, drawing her precious liquid out, was so satisfying, and having the thick, towering cock being endlessly rammed into her aching pussy sent her body into shocking convulsions. She really fucking loved her new job!</p><p>Between the constant milking and powerful fucking, Maddie was not long for this mortal world. In an instant the flash went off behind her eyes, and the sinful mother screamed at the top of her lungs as one of her treasured orgasms collided across her nerves.</p><p>Maddie shuddered and wailed for what felt like eons, and the besieged woman only barely had the frame of mind to weakly raise a hand and flick the ‘off’ switch. The chugging of the cock slowly ceased, but left the massive, artificial intruder lodged deep into her womb. Maddie finally had a moment to catch her ragged breath, even as she was still firmly ‘attached’ to the machine, with the phallus shoved deep within her cunt and incessant hoses still sucking at her tits.</p><p>Within moments though, a small ‘beep’ rang form the machine, indicated that its’ large tanks had been completely filled thanks to Maddie’s bottomless fountains. The machine automatically shut off, the incessant vacuum against her sore nipples stopping as the last drops of milk trickled from her tits.</p><p>The woman was left panting raggedly, still stuffed with a huge dildo and breasts still aching and lodged in the tight suctions cups. She needed several minutes to come down from that high, prolonged all the further as she couldn’t remove herself from the machine’s loving clutch.</p><p>Once a bit of her strength had returned, Maddie unlatched the tight suckers from her happy tits, moaning harshly at the stimulation. It took far more will to raise her hips and extract the lovely dildo from her pussy, and the sultry women hummed lusciously all the way through until she was shakily standing, braced on the blessed contraption.</p><p>As she continued to breathe hard she glanced at the very large and totally full milk tank visible on the side, smiling as a strong sense of pride filled her. This was her life, her career, her joy now; producing milk not only to feed her daughters, but to feed the women of the world as well!</p><p>Once more of her mind returned the ecstatic mother glanced over to the couch, smiling wider as she noticed her niece and daughter ecstatically kissing on the couch as a tank extracted their precious milk. She felt so proud of her little girls for helping out with the new ‘family business,’ but far more so she just felt horny! So with a clearly alluring sway, Maddie bounced her lovely hips over to join her little girls.</p><p>Maddie was enthralled watching Macy and Michaela kiss and get milked, but she also noticed some unoccupied fun bits. With a naughty smile, Maddie got down on her knees right before her cute niece.</p><p>Michaela issued a sharp squeal into Morgan’s mouth, only barely breaking their kiss slightly so she could peer out the corner of her eyes. There she saw her sexy aunt with a wicked grin before leaning in and attaching her mouth firmly to her pussy. Michaela hummed in pure delight as she felt the pliable tongue force itself into her inviting slit, and as her aunt began to love her the girl turned back fully to her cousin to kiss her with a renewed intensity.</p><p>Even as she began to lavish Michaela, Maddie was able to reach her hand to her poor, neglected daughter and naturally found her little pussy as well. Now Macy shuddered in delightful surprise once she felt her mother’s nimble fingers begin to work their way into her loving channel.</p><p>Macy and Michaela kissed harder and harder, moaning and humming louder and louder into each other’s mouths, tongues going crazy as their lower bodies shuddered in bliss. Maddie expertly manipulated her girls, mercilessly cutting though Michaela’s pussy with her tongue, while caressing every last one of Macy’s most sensitive nerves. Between their heated make-out session, the insatiable mother assaulting their cunts, and the mechanical pull of the tubes on their milk-laden breasts, the two girls didn’t stand a chance of lasting.</p><p>Macy and Michaela shuddered in delightful climax, vibrating against each other’s lips as feminine ecstasy rang through their entire bodies. Maddie pulled back, just weakly caressing the girl’s slits as she watched with obvious satisfaction as they jolted in mindless bliss.</p><p>Once their satisfying orgasms slowly drained from their bodies, Macy and Michaela pulled apart, gazing with intense love at each other. With eyebrows raised they each looked down to the woman who’d given them such a nice surprise with that orgasm. Maddie maintained her own seductive smile as the girls glanced down to her, but in an instant they all shared her naughty look and a small fit of happy hums.</p><p>The buzz of the milker drew them from their reverie, the signal followed by a slowing of the motor as the machine turned off. Macy and Michaela sighed in delight as they pulled the suction cups off their own sensitive breasts, and Maddie took a moment to inspect the tank; as expected, her perfect little girls had filled it to the brim with their delicious cream.</p><p>Finally having a chance to just bask, Maddie stood and quickly wedged herself between the two younger females on the couch. Macy and Michaela were happy to not make room for her, forcing her to really split between them, their sensitive bodies pressed dangerously close together as the mother relaxed back on the cushions.</p><p>All were happy hums and sighs as Maddie put her arms around the two girls and they snuggled up sinfully close to the alluring woman. These were the moments they lived for, the post-orgasmic bliss radiating in their brains, allowing them to cuddle together and just soak in the perfection of their lovely lives.</p><p>“You girls worked really hard today making so much milk. I’m so proud of both of you.” Maddie sighed out contentedly as the girls leant their heads right against her neck.</p><p>“Thanks mommy. We really love our new ‘jobs!” Macy breathed against the top of her mother’s lovely breast.</p><p>“You know, more and more women and even some more stores around here are getting hooked on our milk. We’re getting almost endless requests to buy it.” Maddie mentioned, equal parts pride and ecstasy dripping from her voice.</p><p>“Well then I guess its’ a good thing we have an almost endless supply of the stuff!” Michaela pitched in, causing the three girls to giggle happily at their good fortune, all the while hugging closer and tenderly stroking one another’s smooth bodies.</p><p>“Goddess… I fucking love our life.” Macy exclaimed to the ready agreement of her mother and cousin.</p><p>Wanting to enjoy the moment as they enjoyed every moment, Macy leant up to her mother and easily captured her mother’s lips, the lustful woman kissing her daughter back with extremely tender love. Michaela watched in delight over Maddie’s shoulder as the fallen mother and daughter expressed their illicit love.</p><p>The two pulled away slowly before Maddie craned her neck to turn to her beloved niece. A small smile was all that was needed before Michaela allowed her aunt to suck in her lips as well, the two women kissing like the best of lovers, for that was exactly what they were.</p><p>After they pulled apart, Maddie allowed herself to relax again, and her girls snuggled ever deeper into her loving embrace, all three just happy to take a few minutes to relish in their simple, unrestricted company.</p><p>Maddie felt they should give at least a half-hour or so to just relax. After all, despite how bountiful their breasts were they could only create a finite amount, so the mother knew they’d have to wait a bit for their udders to replenish so they could go back to ‘work.’ Macy and Michaela knew this as well, and both were just as happy to simply lay together and enjoy the soft touch of their family, their lovers.</p><p>After a few minutes of happy quiet, though, Maddie finally felt it was an appropriate time to put something on the table she’d been thinking about for a while.</p><p>“Say girls, I’ve had something on my mind recently I’d like to talk about.” Maddie suddenly piped up quietly, causing Michaela and Macy to look up from their perch on her chest, looking quizzically at the mature woman.</p><p>“I want you girls to know I love you both far more than anything else in the world. You two are everything to me.” Maddie’s admission came as she hugged her daughters even tighter still, suddenly, and her voice dripped with mind-numbing love.</p><p>“Awwwww, mommy…” “Aunty…” Macy and Michaela ‘awwwed’ at the same time, rubbing their faces affectionately against the elder female.</p><p>“We both love you too…” Macy confirmed in as sweet and girly a voice as she could manage as a perfect daughter.</p><p>“Yeah, we love you and each other with all our hearts.” Michaela agreed with just as much saccharine.</p><p>“Girls…” Maddie uttered, completely touched as tears just barely threatened to break from her eyes.</p><p>With sincere smiles, Macy and Michaela together bent their heads up to place a long, wet kiss on either of Maddie’s cheeks, urging the mother to sigh in complete contentment. With delicately slow and subtle movements, the two younger girls slowly drew their lips across the mother’s face until all three of their lips met in a soft, devoted kiss.</p><p>As the three tenderly tasted each other’s lips their minds filled with an uncontrollable love for each other, the same love they’d felt ever since Lactoril had first sent them down this crazy, sinful, and so very pleasurable path. Once they’d let the kiss linger enough, Michaela and Macy backed off, returning to their places nestled close to Maddie’s inviting body. The mature female sighed in utter bliss.</p><p>“You girls… I truly can’t say enough how thankful I am for this. It’s nice enough that we get to enjoy each other’s milk, but we’re making a life for ourselves with it as well. I couldn’t have done it without you both.” Maddie continued to speak with complete sincerity, drawing more happy coos for their praise from Macy and Michaela.</p><p>“But I do have to admit, as much joy as we’ve had together, there is one thing that milk is supposed to be used for that we haven’t really done yet…” Maddie’s sudden admission threw a slight curveball to the younger girls.</p><p>Macy and Michaela looked up to their mother and aunt again, clearly confused as to what she meant by this. Maddie merely smiled down sweetly, in the way that only a truly loving, devoted, and sinfully horny mother could.</p><p>“Our lives our so happy now, and I think the only thing that could make them totally complete is… is if we were to all have children.” Maddie finally admitted, her confidence breaking for only a second.</p><p>Macy and Michaela both gasped softly at the rather unexpected revelation from Maddie, but as they really began to think on the prospect they couldn’t help but moan as they imagined growing their ‘loving’ family.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about this a lot recently. With all these new female-female breeding programs it would be completely possible for us all to have children. We could each receive each other’s ‘seed,’ and we’d be able to give birth to one another’s d-daughters.” Maddie’s voice broke more obviously, clearly feeling no slight orgasmic bliss from imaging fucking and breeding with her own flesh and blood!</p><p>“Goddess Aunty…” Michaela moaned aloud as her body grew incredibly hot, her fingers already making their way down to her weeping slit.</p><p>“That sounds… so fucking hot!” Macy readily agreed, already herself pumping several fingers into her cunt as she imagined being knocked up with her own mother’s baby!</p><p>Macy, Maddie and Michaela each brought themselves to a small, quick climax, bodies shuddering together as they imagined the blasphemous bliss of carrying the offspring of their own female family!</p><p>“Let’s do it then… Let’s experience the true joy… of being mothers, together.” Maddie sighed as she breathed heavily.</p><p>“Hmmmm… we can’t wait…” Michaela and Macy sighed in perfect harmony as their thoughts drifted into sinful ecstasy.</p><p>As their fantasies filled with thoughts of pregnant ecstasy, of creating offspring with the women they so dearly treasured, the three insatiable women held onto each other all the more tightly, all the more lovingly. They basked in the knowledge that their perfect lives would never end, their milk would never run dry, and their ecstasy would never be quenched or left wanting. So together, the daughter Macy, her mother Maddie, and cousin Michaela would continue to love each other in their paradise they’d created, enjoying each other’s bodies, milk, and love forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>